We Belong Together
by Shiori and Shiroi
Summary: Aku, seorang Sasuke Uchiha, tidak pernah berpikir atau memperkirakan, atau bahkan mengharapkan, sebuah perasaan merepotkan -meminjam istilah Shikamaru- bernama cinta akan datang merayap di hari-hariku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: CRACK PAIRING! OOC **(maybe), **boring, a lot of typo, etc.**

**WARNED AGAIN, CRACK PAIRING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE!**

* * *

Di sinilah aku. Rumahku, Konoha, tempat asalku, tempat tinggalku, tempat kelahiranku, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya, dan teman-temannya, oke cukup aku capek.

Ehm, maksudku, ya, aku sudah pulang. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku benar-benar pulang. Kakiku menapaki jalanan Konoha yang terasa agak asing setelah sekian lama kutinggalkan. Namun suara berisik di sebelahku juga tatapan mata dari gadis –yang melihatku dengan begitu mupeng hingga bola matanya serasa ingin keluar- di sampingku entah kenapa tidak terasa asing sama sekali. Walaupun sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara berisik tenor dan tatapan gila dari gadis ini, aku tidak merasa rindu. Aku muak.

"Lihat kan, Sasuke? Konoha sudah banyak berubah. Semua ini gara-gara penyerangan dan beberapa pertarungan dengan Pein. Tapi justru dengan begitu, semuanya bisa saling bekerja sama dan bahu-membahu membangun lagi desa ini. Dan lihatlah hasilnya. Jadi lebih baik, kan? Hahaha, iya, aku tahu, kau pasti merasa kagum dan menyesal sudah meninggalkan desa kita tercinta ini..."

"Tidak."

"...kan? Tentu saja! Aku juga pasti menyesal jika seandainya aku jadi kau. Tapi bila aku jadi kau pun, aku tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha!" Heh... Lihat, bukan hanya berisik, tapi dia mulai terserang penyakit tuli. Tanpa mempedulikan jawabanku barusan, ia tetap menyerocos bak air terjun. "Tapi tenang saja, ada beberapa tempat yang tidak berubah, kok! Misalnya Ichiraku Ramen! Hmm, apalagi ya..."

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu?" Oke, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau terserang penyakit tuli dengan suara tenor yang tidak berhenti berbunyi ini. Atau jangan-jangan dia pun terserang penyakit tuli karena terlalu sering mendengar suaranya sendiri? "Aku tidak memintamu menceritakan apapun jadi berhentilah bercerita, Naruto. Dan kau Sakura, berhenti memandangiku seperti itu."

Aku hanya berbicara, bukan berseru. Tapi alis Naruto berkedut dan wajah Sakura mulai sedikit bersemu.

"Kau tidak berubah, teme. Padahal aku harap kau bisa berubah walaupun hanya sedikit saja ta-"

"Oke cukup!" potongku cepat. Serius, apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa, semenit saja, menutup mulutnya?

Sakura mulai bersuara. "Aduh, kelihatan Sasuke-kun ya kalau aku sedang memperhatikanmu?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Mulai lagi gadis ini... "Itu, anu... Kau hanya salah paham kok, aku tidak sedang memperhatikanmu. Hahaha, hahahahahahaha."

Aku hanya bisa mendengus. "Baiklah... Selamat datang untukku..." gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Lalu, dimana aku akan tinggal sekarang?

"Teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, temeeee."

Oh, suara Naruto ya? Aku baru sadar kalau aku berjalan beberapa langkah lebih cepat dari mereka. Bahkan saat aku sudah menoleh ke belakang sekalipun, si Naruto itu tetap saja memanggilku... apa tadi? 'Teme'?

Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau aku baru saja menoleh ketika dipanggil 'teme' oleh makhluk berisik satu ini.

"Siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan itu, dobe?"

Eh, dia malah nyengir. Apa maksudnya? Lalu dengan seenak jidat Sakura –ehm, maksudku... kalian mengerti maksudku kan?- dia merangkul pundakku. Oh my God! Apa Naruto berubah menjadi seorang maho alias makhluk homo? Ya, sebut saja dia makhluk. Aku merasa aneh bila menyebutnya manusia.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan merasa senang dan terharu dan merasa bangga dan merasa senang lalu terharu dan bangga karena sudah mempunyai teman sejati sepertiku," ujarnya kepadaku. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengulang kata yang sudah dibicarakannya saat beberapa detik yang lalu?

Aku tidak merespon. Terlalu malas, lagipula untuk apa meladeni orang bodoh?

Tapi sepertinya si dobe berambut durian dengan cengiran selebar kuda dan suara tenor yang sanggup membuat orang tuli (mulai sekarang aku singkat menjadi DBDDCSKDSTYSMOT) satu ini menunggu jawabanku.

"Hn?"

"Nah!" serunya kemudian yang membuatku harus menutup telinga. "Aku tahu kau pasti sedang kebingungan dimana kau akan tinggal sekarang kan? Oleh karena itu aku memperbolehkanmu tinggal di tempatku! Bwahahahahaha!"

Aku terdiam. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengeluarkan ekspresi cengo, tapi aku tidak diminta untuk OOC disini. Ternyata si DBDDCSKDSTYSMOT ini menawarkanku tinggal dengannya toh.

Apa? Tinggal di tempatnya? What The Fat?

Aku tidak mau. Tidak apa-apa jika aku kembali ke rumah klan Uchiha. Mau itu rumah atepnya udah pada bolong atau banyak debu sekalipun juga tidak apa-apa. Mau ada setan kek, mumi kek, mayat hidup kek, lebih baik tinggal bersama mereka daripada bersama makhluk bernama Naruto ini, si DBDDCSKDSTYSMOT.

"Hmm..." Aku pun melontarkan jawaban yang sudah kurangkai di otakku dengan kecepatan cahaya. "Tidak usah." Yap, itulah jawabanku. Keren kan? Keren kan?

"Tapi Sasuke-kun..." Aku melirik Sakura yang sedang buka suara saat ini. Ohh, ternyata dia masih bersama kami toh. "Jika kau tinggal bersama Naruto, aku tidak akan terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengkhawatirkanku, jidat. Huff, tenang Sasuke, jangan ooc, jangan ooc.

Otakku kembali merangkaikan kata dalam waktu singkat untuk kujawab. "Sudah kubilang tidak usah." Tarrah~ Kau boleh kembali berdecak kagum atas jawabanku.

"Eeehhhhh? Tapi kenapa!" tanya Naruto dengan suara toa-nya.

"Aku yakin ada beberapa barang yang masih bisa dipakai di rumah klanku dulu," jawabku. Hmm, kalau di apartemenku yang dulu sih sudah tidak ada. Paling hanya foto kelompok tujuh yang sudah berdebu itu. Lagipula wajahku tidak terlalu tampan di sana. Malu-maluin aja tuh foto buat disimpen.

"Ah! Sudah kami duga!" seru si jidat dan si DBDDCSKDSTYSMOT secara bersamaan.

Aku menahan niatku untuk melontarkan pertanyaan 'hah?'. Pasti akan terkesan bodoh.

"Kami sudah mengobrak-abrik bekas klanmu waktu dulu kok!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Tunggu. Apa tadi katanya? Mengobrak-abrik?

"Yah, kami sudah memikirkan dari jauh-jauh hari kalau kau pulang ke sini. Jadi kami cari dulu barang-barang yang mungkin masih mau kau ambil dan sudah meletakkannya di tempatku!" jelas Naruto dengan ceria. Dan bersemangat, tentu saja.

Oh, apalagi yang bisa kugunakan sebagai alasan? Tinggal dengan makhluk berisik begini?

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ha? Inilah yang terlontar dari mulutku. Kalian tidak percaya? Ih, sama dong.

"Hore!" Sakura melejit senang. Aku tahu di dalam innernya, ia pasti berkata: 'Yeah, Sasuke-kun tinggal di tempat Naruto! Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih sering mampir dengan seenak jidatku!'

"Yeah! Aku tahu kau memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dariku, Sasuke!" seru Naruto. Aku hanya bisa mendengus. Kenapa bicaranya makhluk ini tidak pernah nyambung sih?

"Oh? Hai, Sai!" seru Naruto lagi. Aduh, apa dia tidak bisa berhenti berseru dan mencoba bicara dengan nada yang biasa saja?

"Ya. Maaf baru bisa menyusul sekarang," balas si mayat hidup yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Ia menatapku dan aku balas memandangnya. "Hai Sasuke. Senang melihatmu di sini."

Aku menjawabnya dengan membuang muka. Bukan meletakkan wajahku di tempat sampah, tapi melempar pandanganku ke arah yang lain.

"Hei Naruto!" bentak Sakura sambil menjitak kepala si DBDDCSKDSTYSMOT. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak ada inisiatif yah! Kalau Sasuke sudah setuju untuk tinggal di tempatmu, harusnya kau membawanya ke tempatmu dan suruh dia beristirahat. Dasar kau ini!"

Nah, aku memang sudah bosan berdiri disini. Baru kali ini Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Apa dia sering melakukan hal yang benar hanya saja aku lupa? Sudahlah, aku tidak ingat.

"Oh... Kau tidak mau menemui teman-teman yang lain, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto padaku.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Teman-teman siapa yang dimaksud si DBDDCSKDSTYSMOT ini? Lee? Kiba? Shikamaru? Aku tidak yakin mereka memiliki pandangan yang sama dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Yang ada bila bertemu mereka, aku akan dirajam rame-rame karena sudah membuat mereka repot dengan berbagai pengejaran dan pencarian. Walau aku tidak takut sih... Mau mereka maju rame-rame pun aku yakin mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Ha-ha-ha.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Hmmmm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Yakin? Mumpung hari masih siang. Mereka pasti senang melihatmu."

Bego banget sih. Maksudku, bodoh sekali sih si Naruto ini. Kubilang tidak ya tidak. Masa dia tidak mengerti? "Tidak usah," jawabku lagi. Apa kalian merasa aku kebanyakan membatin daripada ngoceh secara langsung? Ya, aku juga merasakannya. Bawaan dari lahir mungkin.

Akhirnya si DBDDCSKDSTYSMOT mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Sakura-chaaaann~" Secepat kilat ia berbalik menghadap Sakura yang sedang –ehm- memandangiku lagi. "Kami duluan yaa, apa kau mau kuantar pulang dulu?"

"Tidak usah sok baik!" gerutu Sakura pada Naruto. Kemudian dia menghampiriku dan mengubah nada suaranya menjadi sangat lembut. "Sasuke-kun istirahat yang banyak ya. Jika merasa lapar atau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau boleh memerintah Naruto sesukamu." Naruto yang mendengarnya hendak memprotes, namun Sakura meliriknya dengan tatapan ganas. "Iya kan Naruto?" geramnya dengan nada rendah.

"I –i-i-i-i... Iyaa..." jawab Naruto akhirnya. Fuh, masa begitu saja sudah ciut?

"Loh kenapa ada Sasuke di sini?"

Aku menoleh. Di sebelah si mayat hidup, berdirilah seonggok nanas bongkok. Wah, aku agak kagum dengan reaksinya yang datar-datar saja ketika melihatku di sini.

"Shikamaru! Lihatlah, Sasuke sudah pulang!" seru Naruto. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia berseru hari ini.

"Iya, aku bisa lihat sendiri..." sahut Shikamaru –atau yang tadi kupanggil nanas bongkok- dengan nada mengantuk.

Aku baru sadar kalau si mayat hidup –alias Sai- sedang asik memandangi perempuan yang tadi datang dengan Shikamaru. Heh, rasanya aku kenal dengan gadis itu. Dia bukan orang Konoha, kan? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?

Gadis itu menengok. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mataku yang kebetulan masih menatapnya. "Bisa tidak untuk tidak memandangiku seperti itu? Kau tidak pernah melihat manusia ya?"

Ahh, aku membuang muka lagi. Aku ingat siapa gadis kasar yang tidak terpesona oleh kharismaku ini. Dia kan saudara dari si gila yang waktu itu sempat dilawan Naruto. Cih, ingat kejadian itu aku jadi kesal. Gara-gara aku tidak menang melawan si gila yang aku lupa namanya itu sedangkan Naruto menang melawannya aku jadi gelap mata sendiri dan terlalu terpancing untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi bukan saatnya membahas hal ini.

Sepertinya aku ingat namanya... Temupeng? Teripang? Temari? Oh, iya. nama gadis itu Temari.

"Jadi..." Si nanas bongkok itu mulai berbicara lagi. "... kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bisa ada di sini?"

Naruto nyengir selebar-lebarnya dan menepuk dadanya sendiri kemudian kembali merangkul bahuku. Ew... "Tentu saja dia bisa ada di sini! Aku yang membawanya kembali! Hebat kan? Aku tahu kau akan memujiku, tapi sebaiknya tidak usah. Aku tidak menerima pujian."

"Apanya yang hebat," balas si nanas bongkok itu sambil mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin memujimu. Kepikiran saja tidak."

Jawaban yang bagus, aku suka itu. Bisa kulihat si DBDDCSKDSTYSMOT mulai memonyongkan bibirnya. Dan tanpa sengaja aku menoleh dan melihat si mayat hidup itu lagi-lagi sedang asik memandangi sesuatu. Atau seseorang? Oh ya ampun, dia memandangi gadis itu lagi toh.

Saat itu Terima sedang terkekeh pelan melihat kebodohan Naruto. Tunggu-tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi lupa lagi dengan namanya? Ah, sudahlah.

"Naruto!" suara Sakura kembali muncul. "Sudah kubilang bawa Sasuke beristirahat sana!"

"Iya, iya, baiklah. Duluan ya, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari!"

Nah! Itu dia. Namanya Temari.

"Daah Sasuke-kun~" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya melirik sekilas tanpa berniat membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Setelahnya aku hanya mengikuti langkah Naruto tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

* * *

Sudah lima jam empat puluh delapan menit tiga puluh sembilan detik aku duduk di salah satu kursi peot di apartemen si DBDDCSKDSTYSMOT yang sungguh teramat sangat berantakan. Bayangkan saja ada panci dan termos di lantai, serta celana dalam dan kaos di meja makan. Dan sumpah, baru lima jam saja aku sudah merasa tidak betah di sini.

Bagaimana mau betah jika selama lima jam kupingmu selalu menangkap suara yang sama dan menanyakan ini itu padahal jelas-jelas kau sedang tidak ingin menjawab namun dia tidak bisa membaca keadaan dan tetap bertanya padamu?

"Jadi Sas, apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Orochimaru padamu selama kau bersamanya?"

"Hh..."

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau bisa membunuhnya?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Lalu kau dan Itachi?"

Ah... Itachi...

Pertanyaan yang satu itu membuatku teringat dengan kakakku lagi. Well, aku tahu pasti dia kakak yang baik. Sosok yang keren. Dan aku tahu dia pasti sangat sayang padaku. Memikirkannya membuat rasa bersalahku muncul lagi, padahal tadi aku sempat melupakannya. Ah, sial.

"Berhentilah bertanya," kataku dengan agak ketus. "Aku lelah."

Berhasil, akhirnya dia diam. Dan... Hei! Apa-apaan itu? Dia menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan? Kemudian dia menepuk bahuku pelan dan berkata, "Ya sudahlah. Aku mengerti." Lalu dia berlalu ke arah kamar mandi.

What The Fat? Apa maksudnya dia mengerti? Aku tidak suka dikasihani. Dan aku paling benci dengan yang namanya mengasihani. Beraninya dia menatapku seperti itu.

Kesal, aku menendang panci yang ada di dekat kakiku. Panci itu melayang dan mendarat dengan sukses di kepalanya.

"Aduh!" serunya. "Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Kuperingatkan padamu, jangan sekali-sekali kau berani menatapku seperti itu lagi."

Dia memandangku. Kami hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tidak berubah, Sasuke."

Entah kenapa, sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibirku. "Aku memang tidak pernah berubah."

Si dobe itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Samar-samar aku mendengarnya berkata, "Selamat datang."

Dan aku kembali tersenyum. "Aku pulang."

.

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, kedamaian tetap tidak datang kepadaku.

"Arrgghh! Aku lapar!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Sudah lima menit penuh dia berteriak seperti itu. "Lalu?"

"Ayolah Sasukeeee, kita pergi makan saja... Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Aku belum lapar. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri saja?"

"Tidak bisa! Nanti Sakura-chan bisa marah kalau aku pergi makan tanpa mengajakmu. Ayo dong Sasukeeeeee. Mau ya? Mau ya? Mau ya?"

"Kau tidak akan sesial itu dengan bertemu Sakura tiba-tiba."

"Ayolah Sasukeee, kau kan tahu aku ini selalu tertimpa sial. Apalagi orangnya adalah Sakura-chan. Entah darimana dia pasti tau apa saja yang kau lakukan. Mau dong? Mau dong? Mau dong?"

Aku jadi merinding mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Masa iya sih Sakura selalu tahu apa saja yang kulakukan? Wah, gawat. Aku harus sering-sering mengecek sekeliling jika aku mau mandi nanti.

"Sasukeeeeeee!"

"Iya, iya." Akhirnya aku menyerah juga. Bukan karena aku memang orang yang mudah menyerah, tapi kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau jadi aku. Siapa sih yang bisa tahan dengan suara berisik Naruto selain Hinata?

Kami melangkah keluar dari apartemen itu dan mulai menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Si dobe ini malah bernyanyi sepanjang jalan. Ah, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar tidak bisa diam walau hanya lima menit saja.

Aku menghela napas gusar. Sudahlah. Toh, sudah keputusanku untuk kembali ke Konoha. Hal-hal semacam keberisikan Naruto dan perhatian berlebihan Sakura itu resiko yang sudah siap kutanggung. Tuhan memberkati.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Bahkan sepertinya aku cukup terkejut karena menurutku apa yang kulihat sekarang ini menarik.

Si mayat hidup, sedang berjalan bersama nanas bongkok dan... oke, aku lupa lagi siapa nama wanita itu.

"Lho?" Naruto menoleh ke arah pandangku. "Itu kan... Shikamaru dan Temari? Dan, SAI !" teriaknya kelewat kencang. Oh tidak... Telingaku...

Sai –maksudku, mayat hidup... Oke-oke, aku akan berhenti memanggil mereka dengan nama pujian yang sudah kurangkai dengan indah dan bagus bila kau tidak senang. Sai menoleh karena merasa namanya dipanggil. Tentu saja dua orang itu juga ikutan menoleh.

Nah, nama gadis itu Temari. Aku ingat sekarang.

Sai tersenyum ke arah kami. "Hai, Naruto. Ketemu lagi kita."

Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah mereka, merangkul Shikamaru, dan menyeretnya lagi kembali ke sebelahku. Kami memandanginya bingung, namun Sai dan Temari tetap berdiri di tempat mereka dan tidak berusaha mendekat. Mungkin mereka menduga kalau Naruto ingin berbicara soal privasi.

"Shikamaru, kenapa Sai bisa ada bersama kalian?" bisik Naruto pelan.

Shikamaru mendengus malas. "Kau menyeretku untuk bertanya hal itu?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Kali ini giliran aku yang buka suara. "Ada apa denganmu, Naruto? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan hal-hal aneh macam ini."

Shikamaru mengangguk kecil menyetujui argumenku. "Kau benar-benar ketularan sifat bergosip Sakura ya?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Aduh... Sasuke memang tidak tahu, tapi kau seperti tidak tahu Sai orangnya seperti apa saja, Shikamaru! Orang yang kaku seperti itu biasanya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan."

Shikamaru menguap sebelum menjawab. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku mengajak Temari makan siang, dia menghampiri kami dan mengajak Temari mengobrol. Lalu lanjut terus sampat sekarang."

Aku melirik mereka berdua. Yah, kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang seru. Sai dengan senyum datarnya dan Temari dengan senyum... manisnya...

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Ada yang aneh... Lalu sekarang kalian mau kemana?"

"Makan malam," jawab Shikamaru sembari menguap lebar. "Sudah dulu, ya."

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Naruto menyeret leher baju Shikamaru dan menariknya ke arah dua orang itu.

"Oy, oy... Naruto!" Aku mengikuti dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut. Mau apa lagi sih anak itu?

"Sai, Temari, kebetulan aku dan Sasuke juga mau makan! Gimana kalau kita bareng saja?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang ceria seperti biasa.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa Naruto jadi kepo begitu sih?

Kulihat gadis bernama Temari itu menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatap Shikamaru penuh tanda tanya. Shikamaru hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya.

Sai tersenyum seperti biasanya dan menjawab, "Boleh. Toh, Temari dan Shikamaru juga tidak keberatan. Benar kan?"

Temari menggeleng kaku. Raut bingung terpancar jelas di wajahnya. "Jadi... Kau menyeret Shikamaru ke sana hanya untuk mengajak makan bersama?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto membatu sesaat dan tertawa salah tingkah. "Aduh, perutku sudah lapar sekali. Ayo kita makan di Ichiraku Ramen saja ya?" ujarnya sambil berjalan duluan.

Aku menghela napas lagi dan mengikutinya. Kami semua berjalan dalam diam sampai tiba di Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto –yang sepertinya teramat sangat ingin tahu ada apa dengan Sai– langsung duduk di sebelah kiri orang itu.

Temari duduk di sebelah kanan Sai, sepertinya tidak menyadari adanya maksud tersembunyi dari Naruto.

Shikamaru yang agak-agak curiga pada Naruto pun duduk di sebelah kiri anak autis itu. Ia menyikut lengan Naruto dan berbisik sesuatu seperti, 'Apa sih yang mau kau lakukan?' yang dibalas Naruto dengan bisikan pula, sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, 'Hanya ingin mengawasi Sai sebentar saja kok.'

Aku menghela napas, entah sudah yang keberapa kali, dan duduk di sebelah kanan Temari.

* * *

**TBC ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: CRACK pairing! OOC**, **boring, a lot of typo, etc.**

**WARNED AGAIN, CRACK pairing! DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ PLEASE!**

* * *

Berisik.

Itu yang paling kubenci.

Berisik.

Itu yang sangat menganggu dan selalu kuhindari.

Berisik.

Itu yang ingin kuteriakkan saat ini.

Berisik.

Itu yang masih berputar di sekitar pendengaranku saat ini.

Berisik.

Itu yang sedang dilakukan orang bodoh yang ribut dan heboh sendirian dari awal ia membuka mata di pagi hari dan kurasa hanya akan berhenti saat ia pergi tidur nanti.

Atau bisa disingkat menjadi OBYRDHSDAIMMDPHDKHABSIPTN.

Ingin rasanya aku menaboknya. Kalau bisa kupisahkan mulut itu dari kepalanya.

"Padahal –slurp- kupikir kau akan mengajakku dalam misi itu, Shikamaru. Taphi kau mala pegi begithuw saja, nyam, slurp."

Shikamaru, orang yang diajak bicara, menyeruput tehnya tanpa terlihat hendak membalas sedikitpun.

"Naruto..." tegur Temari. "Lihat itu, belepotan kemana-mana."

"Um?" Naruto hanya nyengir gaje. Memalukan sekali.

"Sepertinya kau jadi tambah bersemangat sejak Sasuke kembali ya?" ujar Sai dengan senyuman yang senantiasa tersungging di bibirnya.

Apa? Sejak aku kembali? Yang benar saja, dia memang sudah berisik sejak dulu, hoi!

Lagi-lagi si dobe itu nyengir sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Sudah selesai belum, dobe?" Akhirnya aku buka suara juga. Terlalu bosan rasanya menunggu Naruto yang selalu minta tambah di setiap mangkuknya kosong.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi –yang menurutku- bodoh.

"Aku bosan menunggumu. Sudah dua puluh tujuh kali kau minta tambah dan aku tidak tahan lagi kalau harus menungguimu. Selesaikan sekarang atau aku pulang duluan."

"Ini juga udahan kok," balasnya padaku. "Ya sudah, ayo."

Shikamaru juga bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, Temari."

Gadis itu juga ikutan berdiri. "Sebenarnya, aku bisa kembali ke penginapanku sendiri."

"Sudahlah. Aku juga sudah terbiasa," kata Shikamaru. "Merepotkan. Ayo."

"Sebenarnya..."

Langkah Naruto langsung berhenti begitu mendengar suara Sai. Mau tidak mau ya aku jadi ikut berhenti juga.

Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan salah paham kalian semua. Aku hanya tidak mau sampai di apartemen lebih dulu daripada Naruto karena itu artinya aku harus menunggu si dobe yang memegang kunci ini muncul membukakan pintu.

"...ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Temari-san. Nanti biar aku saja yang mengantarnya."

Shikamaru cengo. Naruto cengo. Temari cengo. Aku keren.

"Ng... mhmm... Serius?" tanya gadis itu. Kelihatan sekali dari wajahnya kalau ia tidak yakin. Sang gadis melirik Shikamaru seperti minta tolong atau semacamnya lah.

"Err..." Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Dan Naruto dengan bodohnya merangkul Shikamaru. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Sampai jumpa!" Lalu menyeret Shikamaru dengan bersemangat, meninggalkan Temari yang mematung menatap nanar kepergian kami dan Sai dengan senyum anehnya. Cih, dia pikir keren apa senym bejadnya itu.

Lho, kok jadi kesel ya?

Tapi bukannya lanjut pulang, si Naruto malah putar balik, masih sambil menyeret Shikamaru. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku kesal setengah mampus. Mau apalagi sih anak ini?

"Naruto, apa-apaan sih kau ini?" tanyaku, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan nada jengkel sedikit pun.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Shikamaru ikut bertanya dengan malas.

"Kalian tidak pernasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Sai?" ujar Naruto berapi-api. Setelah memastikan jarak kami cukup jauh dari mereka, ia mulai bersembunyi di semak-semak. Mau tidak mau aku ikutan berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk main beginian, Naruto. Berikan kunci kamarmu, aku mau balik duluan," ujarku.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke? Seru lohh," balasnya. Seru kepalamu?

"Temari-san..."

Mendengar suara itu, spontan aku langsung diam. Apa-apaan sih ini? Tapi... sebenarnya penasaran juga sih. Sedikit.

Sedikit loh, sedikit. Kalian jangan salah paham ya.

"Y-y-ya...?"

"Sebenarnya yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah..."

Naruto menelan ludah. Shikamaru juga terlihat tegang. Aku? Tetap keren tentunya.

"...aku ingin melukismu."

Naruto langsung gubrak. Shikamaru cengo. Dan aku tetap dengan kekerenanku.

"A... Hah?" Temari juga sepertinya kaget dengan pernyataan nggak jelas itu.

"Yah, berhubung..." Sai memperhatikan tubuh Temari lekat-lekat. "Aku mengagumi tubuhmu yang sedikit gemuk dan berlemak."

Hening.

Apa-apaan itu?

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru. Apa aku salah dengar? Tapi ekspresi kaget Naruto dan Shikamaru yang berlebihan membuatku yakin. Telingaku yang hebat ini tidak mungkin salah dengar.

Temari mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Alisnya bertaut. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Bisa dilihat ia sedang geram sekali. Saat menunggu aksinya seperti meninju wajah Sai atau mengipasnya ke ujung dunia, aku berpikir betapa bodohnya Sai itu.

Tapi kelihatannya Temari tidak melakukan apa-apa saking kesalnya. Ia hanya bisa berbalik dan berjalan pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Keliahatan sekali dia sudah murka. Si bodoh Sai mengejar dari belakang.

"Te-Temari-san... Apa aku salah bicara?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak kok! Aku menghargai kesopananmu tapi aku juga menolak tawaranmu!" bentak Temari. Wah, sepertinya dia sangat marah. Hahaha.

Lho, kok jadi seneng ya?

Sai menggaruk pipinya, masih mengejar Temari. "Kelihatannya... kau marah dengan kalimatku barusan."

Temari mendengus. "Kelihatannya aku tersinggung dengan kalimatmu barusan."

"Ah. Ma-maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Tapi Temari tidak menghiraukannya dan malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Aku, mau tidak mau, ikutan Naruto dan Shikamaru ngesot-ngesot di semak-semak untuk mengikuti langkah Temari dan Sai yang mulai cepat itu. Tentu saja berbeda. Aku ngesot dengan gaya keren, mereka dengan gaya monyet.

"Dengarkan aku, Temari-san. Dari yang kupelajari, wanita selalu senang kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dengan sifat atau sesuatu yang mereka miliki. Hal ini sudah kupraktekkan pada Ino dan berhasil," jelas Sai yang membuat kami bertiga kaget lagi.

Temari juga terlihat terkejut. Gadis itu mulai memelankan langkahnya.

"Ma-ma-ma-maksudnya... Maksudnya apa itu?" gumam Naruto.

"Ssst! Pelankan suaramu!" bisik Shikamaru.

"Ja-jadi... Jadi maksudnya?" Temari bertanya dengan tatapan 'aku-tidak-percaya-kau-ini-bodoh-sekali-sih'.

Sai kembali menggaruk pipinya. "Sebenarnya... aku mengagumi lekuk tubuhmu yang indah itu," ujarnya dan entah kenapa muncul sedikit rona merah samar di kedua pipinya. Cih, menyebalkan.

Lho, kok jadi sebel ya?

Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya ampun! Hahaha! Kau ini ternyata lucu juga ya! Hahaha!"

Si bodoh Sai menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Lalu mereka mulai mengobrol akrab dan Sai melancarkan niatnya yang kedua, mengantar Temari kembali ke penginapannya.

Naruto masih cengo di tempat selepas kepergian mereka.

"Hah, ada-ada saja," ujar Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya yang biasa. "Sudah kan, Naruto? Aku balik dulu ya." Nara ini mengangguk sedikit ke arahku dan pergi dari semak-semak gaje ini.

Dan kusadari aku masih jongkok dengan tidak elitnya. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan membersihkan celanaku.

"Naruto, sudah selesai itu. Ayo kita pulang!"

"E-eh iya, iya," jawabnya sambil nahan ketawa. Lalu ia geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar si Sai itu. Ada-ada saja. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Hmph, hahaha!"

Aku tidak mengacuhkannya. Hanya kembali berjalan lurus.

"Menurutmu dia menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

"Sai. Menyukai Temari. Kita kan lagi membahas mereka, Sasuke. Kenapa kau jadi bodoh begitu sih?" ujar Naruto sambil meyipitkan matanya.

Apa? Bodoh katanya? Kurang ajar.

"Itu kan bukan urusanmu," jawabku.

"Aku kan hanya menanyai pendapatmu."

Sialan nih si dobe. Sejak kapan dia jadi pintar membalas omongan orang begini?

"Kelihatannya iya. Sakura pasti suka mendengar hal ini. Hahaha. Menurutmu mereka cocok?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Bisa tidak untuk tidak membicarakan mereka lagi?" kataku langsung.

Naruto terlihat agak kaget dengan balasanku barusan. Apalagi kusadari ada sedikit nada ketus di kalimat itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Betul, memangnya kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini sih?

"Aku tidak suka membicarakan orang. Apalagi hubungan mereka. Siapa peduli?" jawabku bohong.

Naruto mengernyit. "Ah! Kau memang tidak seru Sasuke!"

Terserah anak itu mau bilang apa. Pokoknya aku tidak suka membicarakan hubungan mereka.

Lho, kok jadi panas ya?

Kenapa sih aku ini?

* * *

**TBC~**

* * *

_Terima kasih untuk MissLabil, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, D kiroYoiD, dan rin kage no kurokaze untuk reviewnya._

_Lalu untuk min cha, chae rim, dan kawan-kawannya, maaf atas telat updatenya. Tenang saja, kami bukan tipe orang yang nggak mau update karena cuma dapet sedikit review. Kebetulan aja kami memang lagi sibuk. Oleh karena itu kalian nggak usah repot-repot review berkali-kali, daripada kalian kecapekan nantinya. :)_

Warm regards, Shiori and Shiroi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: CRACK pairing! OOC**, **boring, a lot of typo, etc.**

**WARNED AGAIN, CRACK pairing! DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ PLEASE!**

* * *

Hampir setengah malam kuhabiskan dengan mata terbuka.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Tentu saja tidur itu penting untuk menjaga ketampananku.

Kembali ke topik awal.

Hampir setengah malam kuhabiskan dengan tidak tidur. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah.

Dan yang membuatku begini adalah dua orang yang baru saja kami kuntit tadi.

Kalian pikir ini lucu? Jangan tertawa karena menurutku ini tidak lucu.

Aku tidak mengerti apa sih maunya otakku ini. Masa iya aku tertarik untuk urusan beginian?

Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Lagipula, demi kebodohan Naruto yang paling bodoh di seluruh permukaan bumi, untuk apa dan kenapa aku bisa tertarik coba?

Aku bangun. Bukan, aku terbangun dengan kaki Naruto yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada di wajah kerenku.

Kubuang kaki itu dan melirik kesal ke arah Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan gaya yang benar-benar memalukan. Padahal aku yang tidur di kasur dan dia yang tidur di lantai. Kenapa kakinya bisa naik ke wajahku?

Akhirnya karena sudah terlanjur bangun, aku turun dari kasur. Setelah menyempatkan diri untuk menginjak-injak Naruto dengan kebaikan hati yang kupunya, dan ajaibnya dia tidak terbangun, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi sempit nan gembel yang merupakan satu-satunya kamar mandi yang bisa kupakai disini. Mau bagaimana lagi lah, tidak apa-apa. Orang keren sepertiku kan harus senantiasa wangi. Walaupun aku yakin juga sih meskipun bau, para wanita tetap senantiasa menjadi penggemarku.

.

Saat aku sudah selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi, matahari sudah benar-benar tinggi. Dan si bodoh Naruto belum juga bangun. Dengan sangat berperikehewanan, aku kembali mondar-mandir menginjak Naruto.

Dan yang membuatku kesal, ia bergumam sedikit tapi tetap molor layaknya kebo.

Huft, tenang, tenang. Aku tidak bisa merusak imejku di sini.

"Naruto," panggilku. Wow, sopan sekali ya aku.

Makhluk itu menggeliat, lalu kembali tidur. Aku menghela napas. Buset. Apa memang sifatnya begini ya?

Lalu tanpa berbasa-basi mengetuk pintu, muncullah Sakura. Tapi begitu melihatku, dia langsung sadar dan kembali menutup pintu. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakannya sambil pasang wajah datar nan keren seperti biasa. Padahal sebenarnya aku mau ngakak guling-guling di lantai. Tapi itu _nonsense _sekali. Aku kan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Pagi, Sasuke!" sapanya ceria.

"Hn," balasku dan membiarkannya masuk. Ada apa ya dia kesini?

"Ya ampun! Kenapa dia masih tidur sih? Narutoooooo! Ayo bangun!" seru Sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang masih tidur sambil menarik selimut serta futon yang digunakan si dobe itu sekaligus. Wow, _bravo_.

"Gyaaa! Kenapa ada Sakura-chan disini?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya bangun juga dengan panik sambil menutupi celana boxernya.

"Kita dipanggil Nona Tsunade tau! Makanya aku kesini untuk memanggilmu dan Sasuke juga!" jelas Sakura. "Sana, sana! Cepat bersihkan dirimu! Sudah kubawakan sarapan, cepat sana!" geram Sakura sambil menendang Naruto.

"Aduduh. Iya, iya!" Dan Narutopun langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi disertai lemparan panci, termos, dan wajan dari Sakura.

Aduh, lagi-lagi aku harus nahan ketawa.

"Nah, Sasuke, ayo kamu makan duluan ya," ujar Sakura padaku. Aku sih hanya menganggukan kepala saja.

Halah, apa-apaan sih hokage itu. Nggak tau apa orang baru nyampe kemaren. Masa mau dikasi tugas? Sama Naruto pula. Rusak beneran telingaku lama-lama.

.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage. Setelah nenek itu menjawab, dia baru membuka pintunya dan masuk diikuti oleh Naruto dan aku.

Untung juga Sakura yang jalan duluan. Sebenarnya aku agak lupa bagaimana tata caranya mengetuk dan membuka pintu dengan benar. Tadi aku sempat berpikir untuk langsung membuka pintu itu dengan menendangnya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Tsunade membuka pembicaraan. Lalu wanita itu menatapku. "Aku sudah dapat kabar kemarin kalau kau kembali."

Terus? Penting gitu?

"Sebenarnya aku lumayan terkejut juga."

_So what _gitu loh?

"Tapi rasanya pantas saja, mengingat perjuangan Naruto dan Sakura selama ini."

Sinangga tuloh tuloh gitu loh o o oh.

"Kau pasti senang memiliki kawan seperti mereka berdua."

Emangnya gue pikirin.

"Nah, dengan ini, aku ucapkan selamat datang kembali ke Konoha."

"Terima kasih," jawabku langsung. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Keren kan? Keren kan?

Setelah jeda sesaat, giliran Sakura yang buka suara. "Guru, ada apa memanggil kami?"

"Iya, nenek, ada urusan apa nih?" tanya Naruto yang langsung dipelototi oleh Sakura.

"Yah, aku ingin memberikan misi pada kalian tentu saja-"

Belum selesai nenek peot, ups, maksudku wanita cantik itu bicara, Naruto langsung memotongnya dengan berseru, "Hore! Misi pertama bersama Sasuke setelah sekian lama!"

"Naruto!" tegur Sakura. Padahal aku tahu, di dalam innernya, dia pasti meneriakkan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Emm, maaf, tapi sepertinya kau harus menunggu untuk itu," lanjut sang hokage yang membuat Naruto menggumam kecewa dan Sakura menekuk alis. Aku? Ngedance _Lucifer_-nya SHINee dalam hati.

Bercanda. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. lagipula siapa itu shinee?

Kembali ke topik awal.

Tsunade memulai lagi. "Kita sedang kekurangan orang..." Dasar gembel. "...padahal misi yang kita terima sedang banyak-banyaknya..." Dasar matre. "...jadi apa boleh buat. Kita tidak bisa mengirimkan satu kelompok sekaligus untuk satu misi. Karena kira-kira misi ini tidak terlalu sulit, kalian akan kukelompokkan dua-dua."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu! Kapan kita bisa mulai?" tanya Naruto mupeng.

"Tunggu dulu! Dibagi kelompoknya aja belon!" bentak Tsunade. "Kau akan pergi dengan Sakura."

"Yeah!"

"Apa?"

Naruto dan Sakura teriak secara bersamaan. "Eh, ma-maksudku, kalau begitu Sasuke dengan siapa?" ralat Sakura.

Benar juga, aku dengan siapa?

"Paling dengan Guru Kakashi, atau Ketua Yamato. Atau Sai mungkin," ujar Naruto.

_What? _Sai? Ngapain? Mendingan misi sendiri deh! Aku yakin kok aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Daripada sama si Sai itu, euh.

Loh, kok jadi sebel lagi ya?

"Tidak, tidak. Mereka sudah kuberikan misi yang lain," kata hokage itu lagi.

Hah, baguslah.

Lalu pintu ruangan itu diketuk lagi.

"Nah, Uchiha, partnermu dalam misi kali ini sudah datang," ujar hokage itu lagi. "Masuklah."

Aku hanya memandang dengan bingung. Maunya sih pasang ekspresi cengo, tapi nggak keren nantinya dong ah.

Dan masuklah dia.

Dia.

Dia!

Orang yang membuatku tidak tidur setengah malam!

"Ada apa Anda memanggil saya?" tanya si dia.

"Err, sebelumnya maaf jika aku terlalu seenaknya. Tapi saat ini Konoha sedang kekurangan orang untuk menjalankan misi. Dan kurasa karena tugasmu disini baru akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi, aku mau minta tolong padamu, itupun jika kau tidak keberatan..." jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Oh." Dia tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak ada kerjaan. Berhubung Shikamaru juga sedang pergi misi. Kalau ada dia biasanya kami membicarakan soal itu tuh, urusanku yang mencakup urusannya dan urusan panitia lainnya juga disini yang baru akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Apa dia memang suka meribet-ribetkan kata seperti itu?

Tsunade tersenyum lega. "Oh baguslah. Kau akan dibantu Uchiha, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Dia menoleh dan menatapku. Aku yang kebetulan memang sedang menatapnya telat untuk melempar pandangan ke arah lain. Jadi deh pandangan kami bertemu. Tarrah~

Kemudian dia berbalik lagi. "Baiklah."

"Bagus!" Tsunade memukulkan tinju kirinya ke telapak tangan kanannya. Kemudian dia menarik dua kertas dan menyerahkan satu pada Sakura dan satu pada dia. "Sekarang kalian laksanakan misinya sekarang juga. Itu, baca sendiri saja ya. Sana, sana, cepat, hush, hush!"

Gila, sopan bener main ngusir-ngusir aje.

Kami berempat langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Bingung karena sudah lama tidak menerima misi, aku hanya mengekori dia saja.

Ketika melihat dia sedang membaca kertas ga jelas itu, aku jadi ingat kalau partner misiku kali ini itu dia. Karena itu kudekati saja dan membaca isi kertas itu dari balik bahunya.

Eh, habis itu dia tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya. Jadi deh jidatku dan jidatnya bersentuhan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari kertas itu dan yang kutemukan adalah bola mata berwarna _teal _yang sedang menatap balik ke arahku.

Ini sih... wajah kami terlalu dekat.

Mati nggak luh.

Tiba-tiba dia mendorong jidatku dengan jidatnya, memberi jarak bagi wajah kami sehingga tidak terlalu dekat lagi. Lalu dia tersenyum jahil dan berkata layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Misi ini mudah kok. Mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini juga."

Lho, kan memang tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?

Lho, kenapa aku jadi grogi begini?

"Hei, Uchiha?"

Aku sedikit tersentak. Aduh, ngapain sih aku ini? Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan datar-sedatar-datarnya.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Walaupun wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan 'dasar-Uchiha-aneh' ke arahku, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa tersinggung. Heh, mungkin dia sedang beruntung.

Saat aku hanya diam saja, dia malah menatapku, sebenarnya memelototi sih. Aku memutuskan untuk menatapnya balik tanpa harus repot-repot bertanya 'apa?'.

Aduh.

Benar-benar canggung.

Tapi aku tidak keberatan sih.

Lho, kok jadi aneh begini?

Dia mendengus. "Kenapa kau malah diam saja disana?"

Aku tetap diam. Mungkin dia capek kali ya adu pelototan denganku sampai akhirnya buka mulut duluan.

Kemudian dia berjalan pergi menduluiku. Nah lho, mau kemana dia?

Kertas misi melayang dihadapanku.

Ah, lupa.

Lalu aku langsung menyusul langkah si dia.

"Temari, tunggu."

Dia berbalik. Melihat aku yang berjalan di sampingnya, dia hanya nyengir sebentar dan kembali menatap jalan.

Beda ya... Coba kalau Sakura, mana mungkin aku ditinggal seperti itu.

Ini aneh. Kenapa suasana jadi salting begini. Dia tidak sih, tapi aku iya.

"Uchiha."

Makanya itu kubilang, ini aneh.

"Hei, Uchiha."

Mungkin aku jadi canggung karena tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Eh, bukan tidak pernah bertemu sih, mungkin tidak pernah mengobrol lebih tepat.

"Heh, kau tuli ya?"

Atau mungkin karena dia tidak terpesona dengan pesonaku dan aku belum terbiasa.

"Sasuke!"

Aku langsung menoleh. Hei, dia baru saja memanggil namaku. Kulihat dia agak kaget karena aku menoleh tiba-tiba.

"Err... Maafkan aku karena sudah memanggil nama, aku keceplosan," ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Tidak ada cewek-ceweknya sama sekali. Tapi aku su- Emm, aku sudah pernah memikirkan kalau aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Lagipula feminim bukan termasuk tipeku.

"Habisnya kau dipanggil nggak nyaut sih! Aku hanya ingin tanya apa kau mau kembali ke tempatmu dulu untuk mengambil bla bla blanya?" Dia bertanya sambil sedikit menyibak poninya. _Well, _cukup anggun kurasa.

"Tidak perlu," jawabku. Memang kok. Orang si Sakura bilang kayaknya mau dikasih misi. Makanya semua sudah kusiapkan. Hohaha.

"Baguslah," kata dia sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa spotnya kebetulan sekali sedang bagus sehingga ada segaris dua garis sinar mentari di wajahnya saat dia tersenyum begitu.

Nah kan, aku jadi malu.

"Ayo, Uchiha. Makin cepat kita selesaikan tugas ini, makin cepat kita santai." Dia mulai berjalan lagi dan aku mengikuti dari belakang.

"Temari."

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan. "Ya?"

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kau boleh memanggil namaku saja."

* * *

**TBC~**

* * *

_Big thanks to Fujisaki Fuun, ZephyrAmfoter, min cha, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, SasuTema, Mori, Ericka, Princess, Kitaro, Gui-gui, sasutema luv, kuchiki, Hana, Kagome, rin kage no kurokaze, Chae Rim, Miyako, Temari, Moshi, Yuki, dan suki atas reviewnya._

_Warm greeting._


	4. Chapter 4

**We Belong Together  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: CRACK pairing! OOC**, **boring, a lot of typo, etc.**

**WARNED AGAIN, CRACK pairing! DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ PLEASE!**

* * *

Akuuu kesaaaall, setengah matiiii skarang iniiii~

Sungguh kuingin kau tauuuu...

Akuu kesaaall...

Setengah matiiii...

Dan aku serius.

Mengesampingkan keinginan untuk membacok dan membakar author yang membuatku bernyanyi lagu aneh dalam batinku itu, aku memang sangat kesal sekarang.

Iiihhh, pokoknya sebel banget deh!

Emang sih, aku belum sempat melihat misi apa yang akan kami jalankan karena kertasnya keburu dibuang sama si Temari. Jadinya gini kan, kesel sendiri aku.

Hm? Kenapa aku nggak baca sewaktu aku berdiri di belakangnya?

Humph, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja gadis itu. Aku belom selese baca, eh dia malah noleh. Kan otomatis aku juga ikutan noleh. Udah gitu bukannya dia kasih aku baca, eh malah langsung dibuang itu kertas!

Hm? Kertasnya sempet terbang di depan mukaku?

Ya elah, terbang itu kan berarti saat itu itu kertas udah dibuang. Kalian menyuruhku memungutnya? Idih, _sorry sorry sorry jack_, ogah aku.

Aduh, kok jadi curcol, ya?

Ehem, pokoknya itulah. Intinya ya, misiku kali ini disuruh nganterin anak kecil.

Kuulang nih ya, nganter anak kecil.

Kuulang sekali lagi nih, nganter tuyul!

Ngajak ribut kan tuh hokage?

Masa aku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, disuruh nganter tuyul ke rumah orangtuanya yang cuma berjarak sejengkal... Err, nggak sejengkal juga sih... Soalnya orangtuanya di desa sebrangnya lagi, jadinya emang agak jauh. Nah, lanjut. Masa orang sehebat diriku ini diberi misi secetek ini sih? _Hello hello baby you called I can't hear a thing_? Nggak gue banget~

"Aming! Jangan lari jauh-jauh!"

Aku tersadar dari dumelku dan menyadari bocah tuyul laki-laki itu udah lari-lari ke depan sambil merentangkan tangannya. Heh, anak gila, kupu-kupu aja kok dikejar? Sama gilanya kayak namanya. Lalu aku melirik ke sampingku dimana Temari berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan ngedumel sedikit. Kelihatannya dia pun tidak mau repot-repot mengejar anak tuyul itu.

"Makanya aku tidak suka anak kecil," rutuknya pelan, namun tetap saja terdengar oleh kuping saktiku ini. Hm, aku memang hebat.

"Aku juga," sahutku pelan.

"Ya, terlihat dari pembawaanmu," ucapnya lagi. Heh kurang ajar. Barusan itu hinaan atau pujian?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan dengusan.

Kami kembali berjalan dalam diam dengan mata masih mengawasi bocah tuyul di depan yang masih lari-lari nggak jelas.

"Untuk apa sih hokage memberi misi macam begini..." keluhku, lebih pada diriku sendiri.

"Kau nggak baca kertasnya tadi ya?" tanyanya nyolot. Jih, minta dicipok kali ye. "Orangtua anak ini tajirnya minta ampun. Makanya cuma buat beginian aja pake nyewa shinobi segala. Padahal menurutku kalau diantar biasa oleh pengawal biasa juga nggak bakal ada kejadian apa-apa."

Mendengar itu, aku pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku. "Heh, pantas saja. Bayarannya pasti mahal."

Eh dia tiba-tiba tertawa. "Iya, bayarannya mahal. Maaf nih ya, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya hokagemu itu sudah cukup terkenal dengan kematreannya."

Aku mendengus lagi. "Iya, aku tahu."

Kemudian kami kembali berjalan dalam diam. Kali ini aku nggak peduli sama sekali pada bocah itu, toh masih ada Temari ini, kan? Aku benar-benar menikmati setiap langkahku. _Well_, cuaca sedang cerah dan sedikit berangin. Dengan hawa sejuk seperti ini sebenarnya enaknya tidur saja. Tapi apa boleh buat kalau tidak bisa. Setidaknya berjalan berdua begini dalam diam membuatku nyaman.

Hah?

Berdua? Kapan aku bilang begitu? Kalian salah baca, kali.

"Ck!" Aku langsung menoleh begitu mendengar decakan kesal itu dan melihat kalau Temari sudah berlari ke depan dan menarik baju belakang Aming yang kayaknya lari sampai hampir nyebur ke kolam gede.

Tuh kan, bocah gila, kolam segede itu aja nggak dia liat, ckckck.

"Haduuh, merepotkan saja," keluh Temari lagi. Wah, dia makin mirip dengan Shikamaru.

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan berjalan di sampingnya lagi. "Kalau begini terus sih bisa lama. Kenapa sih kita nggak lari saja?"

Gadis itu mendelik ke arahku. "Aku juga maunya begitu. Tapi ini anak gimana? Kau mau menggendongnya? Aku sih tidak mau!"

Oh iya ya, bener juga. Aku menghela napas sebentar. Baik aku dan dia sama-sama tidak suka anak kecil, catat itu. Huft, padahal kupikir Temari akan bisa diandalkan. Ternyata dia memang nggak ada cewek-ceweknya sama sekali...

"Nee-chaan~." Bocah itu meronta-ronta terhadap cengkraman Temari di baju belakangnya. "Aku mau ntu tuu, kupu-kupu, cayapnya lucu."

"Ya ya ya, ayo kita teruskan perjalanan, ya," sahut Temari acuh tak acuh.

Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun tetap saja ia menggandeng tangan Temari dan mulai menarik-narik gadis itu sambil tertawa riang. Aku tetap mengikuti saja dari samping.

"Kelihatannya bocah itu senang denganmu."

Temari mendongak tiba-tiba untuk menatapku. Yang membuatku bingung adalah dia menatapku dengan ekspresi cengo. Wah, apa akhirnya dia terpesona pada pesonaku ini ya? Ehm, aku tahu aku memang ganteng, keren, ma—

"Kau baru saja bicara padaku?"

Gantian aku yang bingung, walau tetap saja aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datar khasku. "Tentu saja. Apa maksudmu aku bicara padamu atau tidak?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Bukan sih... Tapi kau sadar tidak kalau kau baru saja mengatakannya sambil tersenyum?"

Ngeekk, aku terdiam.

Hening.

"Sas?" panggilnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Apa maksudmu?"

Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah. Kau agak aneh menurutku. Tapi sudahlah, orang juga pasti memang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, kan?"

Aku mendongak menatap awan-awan yang berjalan tenang di atas sana. "Hn... Kupikir juga begitu."

"Ya. Dan kurasa kau memang berubah."

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan menatap mata tealnya yang ternyata masih tetap tertuju ke depan. "Jangan sok tahu," balasku nyolot. Ya iyalah, atas dasar apa dia bilang aku berubah?

Tapi gadis itu tidak terlihat marah atau jengah. Dia malah tersenyum. "Entah ya. Walaupun perkataanmu masih ketus dan pelit seperti dulu, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Rasanya aku tidak merasakan hal itu dalam dirimu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya kau hanya terdengar ketus, tapi tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi aku mendongak menatap awan. "Sok tahu," ulangku.

"Ya, itulah aku."

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai mengeluarkan senyum tipis.

"Ne, onee-chan, onii-chan, Aming lapal~" seru si bocah tiba-tiba. Ah, aku lupa kalau saat ini kami sedang bertiga.

"Hmph... Beneran selesai hari ini nggak ya misinya?" ujar Temari ketika bocah itu mulai berlari-lari ke kedai yang ada di jalan setapak di sebelah hutan yang sedang kami lewati.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap," kataku sambil menyusul bocah itu dengan Temari yang mengikuti di sebelahku.

Emm... Tapi kok ada yang janggal, ya?

"Sas, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Aku menengok ke gadis itu lagi dengan tatapan mengernyit. Ngomong apa sih dia ini? "Tentu saja aku tahu akan hal itu."

Gantian dia yang mengernyit. "Kalau begitu tidak perlu menyeretku segala, kan?"

Hah? Menyeret? Eh, pantas saja aku merasa ada yang janggal. Aku menunduk dan...

Eh buset... KENAPA DAN SEJAK KAPAN AKU SUDAH MENGGANDENG TANGANNYA?

Aku langsung melepas tanganku dengan ekspresi datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kulirik dia dengan ekor mataku. Dia juga hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan bersikap tenang. Cih, boro-boro salah tingkah, semburat kemerahan saja tidak nongol sama sekali di wajahnya.

"Nee-chan, nii-chan lama amat cii, ayo cepetan!" desak bocah tengik itu sambil berlari lagi ke arah kami dan menarik-narik sudut kimono yang dikenakan Temari hingga gadis itu sedikit terhuyung.

"Hei, Aming, jangan tarik-tarik begi—"

Eits...

Dengan sigap aku melangkah ke depan dan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya —kurasa aku harus setuju dengan Sai— yang ramping untuk menahan agar tubuhnya nggak gubrak ke tanah.

Dia menoleh cepat ke arahku, dan... mata kami bertubrukan lagi.

Lagi-lagi, ini terlalu dekat.

"Wups... Hampir saja... Makasih, Sas."

"Hn," jawabku sambil melepaskan tanganku. Ini aneh...

Kok tiba-tiba aku jadi tegang sendiri, ya?

Kami masuk ke kedai itu hanya untuk menemani bocah itu saja. Jujur saja aku tidak lapar dan kelihatannya Temari juga. Setelah memesan makanan ringan untuk anak itu, Temari berbalik menatapku. "Nggak lapar, Sas?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau sendiri?"

Dia juga menggeleng. Keheningan kembali menyusup di antara kami. Emm, nggak hening-hening juga sih, soalnya bocah aneh itu terus saja bernyanyi, sedikit mengingatkanku pada Naruto yang tidak bisa diam. Tapi ya itu dia, aku diam, dan Temari juga diam.

Ehm... Mungkin aku harus mengajaknya bicara duluan. Well, jangan salah paham. Ini hanya agar kalian sebagai pembaca tidak merasa bosan. Baik kan aku?

"Aku melihatmu dengan Sai kemarin."

Doeenngg~

Kulihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah kaget. Wuus, jangan salah paham kalian! Bukan aku bodoh karena sudah membongkar aib atau apa, habisnya topik yang kepikiran oleh otak jeniusku ini hanya itu. Dan kurasa otakku sudah berusaha dengan baik, aku bangga dengan topik yang kupilih ini, kok!

"Hah? Kau lihat? Gimana ceritanya? Kau menguntit kami?"

Doeenngg~

Wuss, mati luh. Lupa kan aku kalau mereka saat itu sedang berdua saja sedangkan aku, Naruto, dan Shikamaru berlagak pergi.

"Nggak juga... Habis Naruto ngotot mau ngintip. Dan dia juga menyeret paksa aku dan Shikamaru."

Wuss, aku memang hebat kalau soal... berbohong, ehem.

"Oh." Ekspresi Temari kembali seperti semula dan kembali memasang wajah tenang. "Jadi kalian ngintip sampai mana?"

"Sampai dia bilang dia ingin... melukismu."

Temari tertawa kecil. "Aduh, jadi keinget lagi, kan... Itu kejadian paling konyol yang pernah kualami."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanyaku.

Tawanya terhenti dan ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wow... Kau bertanya? Apa untuk dijadikan bahan gossip? Jadi sekarang kau sudah ketularan virus bergossip dari Sakura dan Ino, ya?"

Waduh, mampus aku. Jangan sampe besok pagi koran Konoha sudah laris-manis dengan deadline 'Sasuke Uchiha, Penggosip Baru Yang Ganteng, Keren, Jenius, Hebat, dan Gemar Bergossip'.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran. Manusia itu wajar, kan, punya rasa penasaran?"

Wuidiihh, keren kali jawabanku. Ya tak?

"Hah? Hahahah... Penasaran? Kau penasaran sama yang begituan? Hmph— ahahahahaha!"

Yeh... Dia malah ngakak. Humph, tapi sebagai seorang Uchiha, aku tidak akan mau diperlakukan bagai odong seperti ini!

"Tidak lucu. Kalu gila, ya, tertawa sendiri?"

Yes! Jahat, memang. Tapi berhasil! Ia berhenti tertawa dan mulai cemberut. "Ah, kau ini serius sekali, sih."

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang cemberut itu. Hmm, seperti apa ya rasanya, kalau aku langsung mencaplok bibirnya yang lagi manyun i—

Apa? Tidaaaaaakkk! Kalian salah baca! SA-LAH BA-CA!

Lalu seorang perempuan yang sudah berumur datang dan meletakkan sepiring dango dan sepoci teh beserta tiga gelas ke meja kami. Ia melempar senyum ramah yang hanya dibalas oleh Temari, soalnya si bocah tuyul itu udah kesenengan sambil memakan makanannya.

Aku? Cih, jangan harap aku mau beramah-tamah dengan perempuan. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi aku yakin kalau aku ramah padanya, dia pasti bisa langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa saking ga kuatnya dia dengan kegantenganku. Kan dia udah berumur, jantung udah pasti nggak sekuat anak remaja, dong? Nggak baik merenggut nyawa orang yang tidak berdosa.

"Silahkan menikmati," kata perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih, bibi," balas Temari sopan. Wuih, dipanggil bibi. Kalau perempuan itu bicara padaku, pasti akan kubalas 'terima kasih, nek'.

Tapi rupanya perempuan itu belum beranjak pergi. "Kalian ini masih muda kok anaknya sudah besar? Menikah umur berapa?"

Doeenngg~

Bisa kulihat Temari kaget-sekaget-kagetnya dengan wajah cengo dan mulut menganga horor. Aku? Kaget juga, sih. Tapi aku tetap memasang ekspresi datar dengan wajahku yang tenang dan kelewat tampan.

"Err... Anu, bi... Kami ini shinobi, oke? Sedang bertugas sekarang," jelas Temari lambat-lambat.

Perempuan tua itu mengangguk sok ngerti. "Ya ampun, sudah menikah juga masih bertugas? Bawa anak, lagi! Kalian benar-benar keluarga bahagia, ya..."

Doeenngg~

Temari cengo lagi. Haduh, tahan Sasuke... Kau harus tahan meskipun aku tahu godaan untuk ngakak jumpalitan di tempat sekarang benar-benar susah diatasi.

Temari menelan ludah. "Anu... Anak ini bagian dari tugas kami..."

"Tentu saja!" sahut perempuan tua itu. "Anak memang tugas untuk orangtua kan? Jadi umur berapa kalian menikah?"

Lagi-lagi Temari cengo. Keinginan untuk ngakakku pun lenyap begitu saja digantikan tatapan _ilfeel_ ke arah perempuan tua itu. Nggak bermaksud menghina, nih, tapi ini orang kok bego banget sih? Itachi yang sudah tua dan keriput saja bahkan nggak sebego dia.

"Err... Bibi, kami bertugas mengantar anak ini. Jadi anak ini bagian dari tugas kami, oke?" jelas Temari lagi.

Perempuan tua itu menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Aku ragu apa dia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak. "Oh... Bilang, dong! Jadi kalian ini baru pacaran, toh! Sudah lama kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Benarkan dugaanku, dia nggak ngerti lagi.

Temari meringis dan mendesah frustasi. Baru saja ia hendak menjelaskan lagi, aku sudah mengulurkan tanganku dan menggenggam tangannya. Hal itu membuat niatnya untuk bicara terhenti dan ia menoleh menatapku bingung.

Lalu aku menatap perempuan tua itu dan menjawab asal pertanyaan nggak bermutunya. "Kami sudah pacaran selama dua tahun."

Temari lagi-lagi cengo dan perempuan tua itu tertawa senang.

"Oh, lama sekali! Semoga kalian langgeng sampai ke pernikahan nanti deh, ya!"

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum kaku. "Makasih, ne— maksudku, bi..."

Dan ketika perempuan itu berlalu dengan senyum sumringah —entah karena jawaban pertanyaanku atau karena senyum gantengku—, aku melepas tanganku dari tangan Temari.

Halus juga s— Ergh, salah baca, salah baca.

"Kau gila ya, Sas? Kenapa kau jawab begitu?" tanyanya, masih dengan raut bingung.

"Daripada kau capek-capek ngejelasin lalu nenek itu nggak ngerti lagi? Ribet tau."

Ia terdiam dengan tatapan menerawang ke arah samping, sepertinya sedang memikirkan kata-kataku barusan. "Benar juga, ya..." gumamnya pelan.

Aku menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirku. "Aku jenius, kan?"

Dia balik menatapku dengan alis berkedut. "Ih, masa begitu saja sudah kau sebut jenius?"

"Tapi kau tidak kepikiran, kan? Padahal itu kan hal yang sepele. Jenius itu kalau kau memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan oleh orang lain."

Dia terdiam lagi. Wuih, ternyata aku lumayan pintar memainkan kata-kata juga. "Begitu, ya...?" gumamnya lagi.

"Nee-chan~" panggil Aming dengan mulut penuh dango. Alhasil beberapa hasil kunyahan belom ditelan yang menjijikan itu muncrat ke wajah Temari.

"Euh!" Gadis itu berseru tertahan. Aku tahu dia pasti kesal. Kelihatan kok dari ekspresinya, namun ia masih memasang senyumnya ke anak tuyul itu. "Apa? Mau tambah?"

"Nggak, aku udah selesai~" ujar bocah tuyul itu.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan perjalanannya, ya," kata Temari lagi sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya, berusaha mengelap hasil cipratan mulut Aming.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengusap bagian pipi di samping mata sebelah kirinya yang ternoda muncratan menjijikan si tuyul itu dengan ibu jariku.

Keren kan? Ck, aku tahu aku memang seorang _gentleman_ sejati!

Dia terlihat kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan. Namun ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Makasih."

"Ayo pergi," responku singkat.

_Dia tersenyum._

Ya, aku lihat.

_Bukankah itu senyum yang manis?_

Aku tahu.

_Ia memang sudah cantik dari sananya._

Dari awal aku sudah sadar akan hal itu, kok.

Hmm? Apa?

Tidak, kalian tidak salah baca, kok. Yah, manusia berhak berkomentar, begitu juga denganku. Walaupun agak beda, sih. Scara, aku kan manusia ganteng. Tapi kurasa orang ganteng justru teramat sangat harus untuk berkomentar.

Apalagi komentar yang jujur. Jujur itu baik untuk kesehatan.

* * *

Orang tua si tuyul itu tidak henti-hentinya membungkuk ke arah kami. Padahal sudah dua menit penuh mereka begitu.

"Emm..." Temari mengangkat telapak tangannya. "Anda berdua tidak usah sampai begi—"

"Sekali lagi kami hanturkan beribu-ribu terima kasih pada kalian berdua," ujar sang bapak —lagi-lagi— untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kami senang sekali anak kami sampai dengan selamat. Dia adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang kami punya, calon penerus keluarga kami yang merupakan aset penting." Nah kan, emaknya ngoceh soal itu lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong nona shinobi ini cantik juga, ya. Anda mau nggak jadi tunangan anak saya?"

Hieh? Ngomong apa dia barusan?

Temari mengeluarkan ekspresi horror dan buru-buru menggeleng. "Maaf, saya bukan paedofil..."

"Oh, bener juga, ya, Ma." Yeh, ini bapaknya pake acara setuju pula. "Kan enak, sudah cantik, kuat lagi. Menguntungkan anak kita kan, punya istri yang bisa dilihat dan bisa melindungi."

"_Mom, Dad_~" Buset, ini anak tuyul ngomong bahasa bule! "Nee-chan ini punya nii-chan yang ini! Kan _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ bilang nggak boleh rebut punya orang lain~"

Nah, pinter ini bocah. Eh, maksudnya, walaupun itu suatu kebohongan, tapi dia pinter juga bisa ngomong begitu!

Si bapak dan emak memasang tampang kecewa. "Oh, sudah punya pacar ternyata..."

"Tapi kalau sama anak kami terjamin kebahagiannya loh! Dijamin banyak uang dan hidup enak setiap harinya!" Jaelah, emaknya masih kekeuh aja.

Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan.

"Maaf, Nyonya..." Si emak menoleh ke arahku dan langsung tersipu nggak jelas. Aku menggenggam tangan Temari, cuma buat meyakinkan doang loh. "Kalau dia menikah dengan putra Anda, dia hanya akan hidup bahagia karena materi. Suami yang baik adalah suami yang senantiasa selalu melindungi istrinya, bukan sebaliknya."

Sang bapak-emak itu terkesima, entah dengan ucapan kerenku atau karena kegantenganku. Yang pasti aku memanfaatkan hal itu untuk kabur.

"Permisi," ujarku dan langsung menarik Temari lari dari tempat itu secepat Rock Lee lagi lari (?).

Setelah agak jauh dan mulai memasuki kawasan hutan lagi, aku melepas tangannya dan menoleh menatap Temari yang sedang melihat takjub ke arahku.

"Wow... Kau... membantuku untuk hal 'seperti itu' tadi? Wow..."

Aku mendengus dan kembali memandang ke arah depan. "Justru hal 'seperti itu' yang ribet dan bikin lama. Kalau tidak kubantu tidak akan selesai secepat ini. Aku kan ingin segera pulang."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja..." Temari mengernyit. "Tipe yang sepertimu kan... tipe seperti itu-urusanmu-bukan-urusanku. Sebenarnya tadi kau bisa langsung meninggalkanku dan pulang duluan, loh."

Aku terdiam.

Bener juga, ya? Ih, ngapain juga aku repot-repot bantuin dia?

Dan aku mendengar suara tawa. Aku menoleh lagi untuk melihat jangan-jangan ia tertawa mengejek. Tapi tidak. Itu lebih terlihat seperti... tawa seorang perempuan yang sedang senang.

"Tapi statementmu itu benar, sih. Perempuan pasti selalu senang kalau bisa dilindungi dan ada laki-laki yang melindungi."

Ia berhenti tertawa dan menatap ke arahku, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Kurasa benar, kau berubah."

"Sok tahu," balasku singkat.

"Ya, itulah aku." Ia berjalan menduluiku. "Yuk, pulang."

Aku berjalan di belakangnya sambil melihat ke atas. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Sekeliling kami juga mulai gelap.

"Oh iya." Aku menurunkan pandanganku ke arahnya yang sedang menoleh ke arahku. "Ada yang kelupaan..." katanya lagi.

Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Makasih."

Aku tertegun sesaat.

Ah, senyum itu lagi...

"Kau tahu tidak kau sudah berterima kasih padaku tiga kali hari ini?"

Gantian dia yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu penting?"

Aku memasang tampang belaguku yang keren dan tampan. "Itu artinya kau berhutang budi padaku tiga kali."

"Ah!" Ia berkacak pinggang. "Mana ada yang seperti itu? Lagipula kau kan hanya membantu hal-hal sepele!"

"Sesepele apapun, itukan tetap perbuatan 'membantu'," ujarku santai.

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku!"

"Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk balas budi."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang—"

"Kau berhutang padaku. Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk membalasnya."

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bergumam kesal. Aku pun jadi sadar kalau sekarang aku sedang berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Padahal tadi aku masih di belakangnya.

Aku merasakannya. Temari sedang menatapku. Makanya aku putuskan untuk langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa?"

Temari masih saja menatapku. "Kau tahu tidak kau sudah bicara banyak hari ini?"

Ngeekk~

Ah, kharismaku...

"Hn?" Aku hanya merespon itu.

"Ya... Rasanya jadi melihat sisi lain dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal kayaknya kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan mengeluarkan emas saat buka suara."

"Maksudmu aku pelit bicara, gitu?"

Dia terkekeh pelan. "Iya, kan?"

"Nggak sampai separah itu."

"Mungkin aku tidak pernah dekat denganmu, makanya aku nggak tahu kalau ternyata kau bisa bicara lebih banyak daripada Gaara," katanya lagi.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas. "Aku juga nggak tahu kalau ternyata kau bisa bicara lebih banyak daripada Naruto."

Temari terbelalak kaget. "Serius? Masa sih bawelku sudah sampai di taraf lebih dari Naruto?"

Heh, segitu nggak maunyakah dia jadi orang yang lebih bawel dari Naruto? "Nggak, kok. Cuma sedikit hiperbolis. Kalau mau jujur, Sakura dan Ino jauh lebih cerewet darimu."

"Ya jangan bandingkan aku dengan mereka, lah..." sahutnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tenten juga lebih bawel darimu," kataku lagi.

Ia tertawa. "Bohong. Kau bahkan tidak dekat dengan Tenten!"

"Terserah," balasku, dan kulihat ia mengusap tengkuknya lagi. "Dingin?"

Ia tersentak dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang super-duper-teramat-sangat kaget. Buset, lebay amat sih tanggapannya. "Apa pedulimu?"

Yeh, ditanya baek-baek, responnya malah kaget begitu. "Aku kan hanya tanya."

"Tapi tapi, tapi kan..." Yeh, dia masih terkejut-kejut begitu. Emangnya kenapa sih? "M-masa iya sih kau sebaik itu sampe nanyain begitu segala?"

Heh... Benar juga, ya? Kenapa aku jadi perhatian begini, sih?

Ah, sudahlah, dilanjut aja. Terlanjur, sih.

"Kau mau kita menginap dulu?" tanyaku lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi ia merespon dengan lebay. "Tunggu, tunggu. Kok aku jadi takut beneran, ya? Kau beneran Sasuke Uchiha, kan?"

Aku mendengus. "Jalan setapaknya ada di sana. Kita keluar dulu ke sana lalu cari penginapan. Ayo."

Aku berjalan lagi. Walaupun ia sempat tertegun beberapa saat, tapi ia tetap melangkah mengikutiku. "Benar, ya... Kau berubah."

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti membicarakan itu?" Kemudian aku mendengus lagi. "Sok tahu."

"Ya, itulah aku."

* * *

"Kamarnya tinggal satu."

Hening...

"Err..." Temari berbalik ke arahku yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kita lanjut saja, yuk," ujarnya sambil mengajakku keluar dari sana.

Aku menatapnya sebentar sebelum berjalan maju dan berbicara pada tante-tante penjaga penginapan itu. "Kami ambil."

Temari terdiam dengan mata tak berkedip menatapku sementara tante-tante itu tertawa dan mengedipkan matanya ke arahku. "Ini kuncinya, kamar kalian di lantai atas. Selamat beristirahat. Ohohohoho~"

Aku menyambar kuncinya secara kasar. Ih, rasanya risih diperlakukan secara genit macem tante-tante begini. "Ayo." Aku menggerakkan kepalaku, mengisyaratkan Temari untuk mengikutiku dan menjauh dari tante-tante itu secepatnya.

"Eh, eh..." Dia mengikutiku dengan heran. "Ini maksudnya apaan sih?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung yang kentara.

Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku mencari kamar dengan nomor yang tertera di kuncinya ini. Lalu setelah ketemu, aku membukanya dulu.

"Masuk dulu baru ngomong," ujarku ketika melihat mukanya berubah horor sehoror-horornya kayak abis ngeliat setan.

Begitu dia masuk, barulah aku masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Aku mau bersuara duluan!" ujarnya seakan tahu aku mau nyerocos duluan.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Kau kan tahu aku tidak mungkin berbuat apa-apa padamu."

"Iya, tahu. Makanya yang ada di otakku hanya dua pilihan. Pertama, kau memang baik dan memesankan ini untukku atau yang kedua, yang lebih mirip dengan pembawaanmu, kau sengaja memesankan ini untuk dirimu sendiri dan kau akan mengatakannya sekarang dan aku akan didepak keluar beberapa detik lagi," ocehnya dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Aku melengos. "Sayang sekali pemikiranmu yang kedua, yang kau bilang lebih mirip dengan pembawaanku itu, bukan maksud dari tujuanku ini."

Dia terdiam. "Oh? Jadi yang pertama itu yang benar?"

Gantian aku yang diam.

"Wow..." gumamnya dengan wajah cengo. "Wow.. wow.."

"Hentikan gumaman itu," potongku risih.

"Tapi, tapi..." Ia memegangi kepalanya. "Ini tipuan, ya? Ilusi optik? Apa aku harus membenturkan kepalaku dulu ke tembok?"

"Coba saja," balasku singkat sambil berjalan melewatinya dan membuka jendela. "Istirahatlah," kataku sebelum melompat keluar dari sana.

* * *

Ini aneh.

Ini aneh!

Kuulang dengan lebih tebal, ya? **Ini aneh!**

Aku melihat ke kiri dan kananku. Setelah memastikan jalanan ini benar-benar sepi dan tidak ada orang, aku mencoba menjedotkan kepalaku ke batang pohon terdekat.

Tidak, cukup sekali aja jedotinnya. Lu kate enak apa?

Aku mengusap jidatku sambil memikirkan penyebab kenapa aku bertingkah aneh hari ini.

Huh, aku ini Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene ganteng, keren, macho, kuat, serta tangguh tanpa belas kasih. Bukan malah maha pengasih, maha penyayang, dan maha perhatian pada orang yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah dekat maupun akrab padaku.

Tunggu, tunggu... Aku melakukan hal itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pasti karena aku ini seorang gentleman sejati, kan?

Ya, ya. Pasti karena itu...

Emak, kau harus bangga memiliki putra seperti diriku.

* * *

Aku kembali masuk melalui jendela. Ah, ternyata dia tidak menutup jendelanya... Aku melompat masuk secara perlahan dan berusaha meminimalkan suara langkahku seminimal-minimalnya.

Dia sudah tidur.

Aku menatap Temari yang sudah pulas di atas tempat tidur. Beberapa helaian rambut halusnya terjatuh menutupi wajahnya yang—

Matilah aku, mikir apa aku ini...

Abaikan perkataanku tadi.

Lalu mataku menangkap sesuatu di meja kecil yang berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur. Aku berjalan mendekat dan melihat sebuah kertas. Dengan sebelah alis terangkat, aku meraih kertas itu dan membaca tulisannya.

_Sas, kuharap kau melihat kertas ini dulu sebelum kau menjambak rambutku untuk membuatku bangun. Em, aku punya dua pernyataan yang mau kusampaikan.__  
__Pernyataan pertama, kalau maksudmu adalah menyuruhku istirahat dan bukan tidur, aku minta maaf dulu karena keburu memakai tempat tidurnya. Sekarang kalau kau mau memakai si tempat tidur ini, tolong bangunkan aku pelan-pelan. Tak perlu jambakan, tendangan, atau tamparan, kok. Aku mudah dibangunkan.__  
__Pernyataan kedua, kalau kau sungguhan berbaik hati padaku, terima kasih, ya.__  
__P.S: jangan diingatkan kalau aku sudah berterima kasih untuk yang keempat kalinya hari ini padamu._

Aku tidak tahu harus murka, malu, atau ngakak membaca pesan singkat ini.

Kualihkan lagi tatapanku dari pesan gaje ini ke wajahnya yang tenang itu.

Ada-ada saja deh. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu apa?

Aku kembali membaca isi kertas itu, hanya pernyataan keduanya saja tapi.

Walau aku berusaha menahannya, sebuah senyum tipis tetap terkembang di wajahku.

* * *

"Pagi."

Aku mengangguk singkat menanggapi sapaan selamat paginya. Ia tersenyum kaku dan duduk dengan canggung di hadapanku.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, cepat. Setelah ini kita langsung kembali."

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah selesai."

Ia mengangguk sekali dan menuruti perkataanku.

Wuih~ nurut juga ternyata.

Dia pasti bingung, padahal dia molor duluan, tapi aku bangun lebih dulu daripada dia. Malah jadi aku yang menungguinya.

Dia pasti tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya kemarin aku tidur di sebelahnya.

Eh, eh, TUNGGU! Bukan tidur bersama-sama di satu ranjang. Maksudku, aku duduk di samping tempat tidur itu dan bobo dengan pose duduk, jangan salah paham saja ya kalian!

Dia juga pasti tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya kemarin aku memandangi wajahnya terus sampai aku tertidur.

Oh tidak, aku mulai gila.

Beruntungnya adalah aku masih bisa bersikap _cool _di depannya. Dengan tampang acuh tak acuh seperti ini, aku siap menghadapi gadis nggak jelas yang mulai membuatku nggak jelas ini!

"Sas?" Kudengar ia memanggilku. "Kau marah?"

Ingat Sasuke, _stay cool_~

"Tidak. Untuk apa?"

Awalnya kupikir ia akan mengamuk karena kujuteki seperti itu. Tapi ternyata dia tidak mengajakku berdebat dan kembali diam.

Dan itu terus berlanjut. Sepanjang perjalanan kami kembali, dia benar-benar diam.

Entah kenapa... aku jadi merasa agak menyesal...

* * *

Rasa menyesal itu lenyap dengan cepat digantikan rasa kesal teramat sangat begitu melihat si mayat hidup berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha.

Cih, baru juga pulang, kenapa malah disuguhi wajahnya?

Eh, sejak kapan ya aku jadi begini sebal padanya? Pasti karena dia itu pengganti posisiku. Ya, pasti begitu.

Begitu melihat kami, punggunya langsung tegak. Dengan kurang ajarnya dia mengacuhkanku dan tersenyum ke arah Temari.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali, Temari-san."

Dan Temari akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama diam padaku. "Sai? Sedang apa berdiri di sini?"

"Menunggumu."

Sialan. Kenapa jadi sebel begini sih? Bukannya bagus kalau mayat hidup ini mengacuhkanku? Lalu apa yang membuatku kesal?

Tanpa menoleh atau mengucapkan apapun, aku berlalu dari sana.

* * *

.

"Kau masih ada waktu setelah ini?"

Temari tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengamati dulu punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Sai mengikuti arah tatapan matanya. "Ada masalah?"

Temari akhirnya tersadar dan menatapnya. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf, apa tadi kau bilang?"

Sai mengeluarkan senyum khasnya. "Ada waktu setelah ini?"

"Umm..." Temari menengadahkan kepalanya, memasang pose berpikir. "Aku harus laporan dulu. Melihat arah Sa— si Uchiha itu pergi, sepertinya dia tidak mau melapor dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku antar saja, ya?"

"Hah? Memangnya kau sebegitu tidak ada kerjaannya kah?"

Lagi-lagi Sai hanya tersenyum. "Setelah itu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Emm... Tidak ada."

"Mau ketempatku?"

"Hah?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku mau melukismu."

"Hah?"

Sai berdehem sesaat. "Atau kau ada urusan dengan Shikamaru?"

"Tidak ada, sih," jawab Temari cepat. "Ya, boleh deh. Daripada nggak ada kerjaan."

Sai tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, ayo. Kutemani melapor dulu."

Dan Temari tidak menolak saat Sai menarik tangannya untuk berjalan menuju gedung hokage.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

_ma-maaf updatenya lama... tolong jangan lempari kami dengan sampah (?) *ngumpet di balik alis Rock Lee* (?)  
makasih buat yang nunggu, kalau ada, dan yang nggak nunggu (?)_

_dan makasih juga buat Fujisaki Funn, Namikaze Sakura, min cha, Mayra gaara, Suna, Miyako, Emma, Haruna, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Temari chan, SMEPK and Gg, rin kage no kurokaze, Karina, Chae Rim, MissLabil, Kuchiki, Ichigo, Yuki, Levina, Prince, Laura, Moshi, Hello Kitty cute, Zephyramfoter, Fedeoya Kimchi, temariris, dan Lady Spain. pokoknya makasih makasih makasih makasih semakasih-makasihnya atas kebaikan hati kalian mereview. we love you all (?) *dilemparin sampah*_

_Warm Hug~  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**We Belong Together  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: CRACK pairing! OOC**, **boring, a lot of typo, etc.**

**WARNED AGAIN, CRACK pairing! DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ PLEASE! :D  
**

* * *

Temari menatap sekeliling.

Ruangan yang agak kecil itu terlihat semakin sempit dengan ramainya kanvas-kanvas dan botol-botol berisi cat air dan kuas.

"Wow..." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan yang sepertinya sudah jadi. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal seni. Tapi apa yang kulihat ini benar-benar membuatku terpesona."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Temari mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, mengamati lukisan Sai satu per satu. Saat ia menoleh ke arah Sai, ternyata pria itu sudah sibuk mencoret-coret di kanvas barunya.

"Err..." Temari memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau sedang menggambar apa, Sai?"

Sai mendongak dan tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya. "Kau."

"Loh?" Temari terlihat terkejut. "Maksudmu? Jadi aku tidak perlu duduk diam seperti patung gitu?"

Sai tertawa kecil dan menggeleng mantap. "Tidak perlu. Kau boleh bergerak sesukamu. Mondar-mandir, jalan sana jalan sini. Terserah. Cukup dengan kau ada di dekatku."

Temari menggumamkan kata 'oh' sambil menatap kagum ke arah Sai. Lalu dengan bersemangat dan antusianisme yang tinggi, ia kembali meneliti satu per satu lukisan yang menarik minatnya.

Saat matanya menangkap salah satu lukisan lainnya, ia tertegun.

Itu lukisan dirinya. Dilukis dengan spot wajah, leher, sampai bahunya menghadap ke depan sementara matanya seperti menatap ke atas dan ia sedang tersenyum.

Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Sai yang melihat arah tatapan Temari tiba-tiba saja menyadari kecerobohannya dan nervous mendadak. "Ng— itu..."

"Ini ada sebiji (?) lukisanku kok di sini," ujar Temari enteng. "Lalu kenapa kau mau melukisku lagi?"

"Ah.. Aku— aku ingin—" Sai menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. "—melukismu dengan lebih detail... Sebelumnya maaf kalau aku sudah diam-diam melukismu. Itu— em... kulukis hanya dengan modal mengamatimu dalam waktu beberapa hari saja, makanya tidak mendetail."

"Hah? Lebih detail?" Temari menoleh dengan wajah bingung ke arah Sai. "Apaan sih, aku nggak ngerti," ujarnya blak-blakan (?).

Sai terdiam sebentar sebelum melepaskan tawa kecil dari bibirnya. "Kau menarik."

Temari masih cengo ke arah Sai sebelum akhirnya ia menampilkan cengirannya yang khas. "Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama tentangmu."

"Eh..? Ngg— te-terima kasih..."

Ketika Temari kembali sibuk mengamati lukisan Sai lagi, dia baru menyadari satu hal.

Di antara banyaknya lukisan yang ada di sana, hanya ada satu lukisan manusia di sana.

Dan itu adalah lukisan dirinya. (A/N: author nggak tau sih... anggap aja begitu *ditendang keluar cerita*)

* * *

.

Brengsek.

Aku galau! #abaikan (?)

Aaaa rasanya ingin sekali menghancurkan apartemen bobrok Naruto ini! Lagipula dengan keadaannya yang berantakkan ini malah bikin suasana hati makin mumet aja.

Sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Kok baru pulang wajahnya sudah bad mood begitu?"

Babi, babi, babi, babi. (?)

"Lalu kenapa misimu lama? Kata nenek Tsunade, harusnya kau kembali saat kemarin malam juga sudah bisa."

Berisik, berisik, berisik, berisik.

"Saaaasssskeeeyyy~ Yuhuuu, yihiiiyy~"

Nih si Naruto beneran deh, minta ditabok, ya?

"SASSUUUKKEEEHHH~"

"BERISIK!"

Naruto langsung kaget dengan bentakanku itu sampai-sampai ia tersentak jatuh dari kursi yang sedang didudukinya. Mata dan mulutnya sama-sama terbuka lebar, membuatku yang memang sedang kesal ini ingin sekali mencakar, meninju, atau melakukan apapun perbuatan buruk lainnya ke wajahnya.

Ah, sialan. Benar-benar tidak betah aku di sini!

"K-kau kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ergh, anak ini, nggak pernah belajar dari pengalaman apa ya?

"Apanya yang kenapa?" bentakku lagi dengan nada jutek.

"Itu... tiba-tiba kau marah-marah tidak jelas," ujarnya sambil kembali bangkit berdiri dan mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Aku tidak marah-marah!" balasku ketus.

"Itu kau sedang marah, Sasuke..." katanya lagi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Temari, ya?"

Hegh?

Alisku berkedut. Mendengar namanya malah entah kenapa makin membakar emosiku.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia!" seruku kembali marah.

Naruto terlompat ke belakang dan buru-buru mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. "Yiihh, maaf, maaf, aku kan hanya bertanya~ Habisnya sepulang dari misi dengan dia kau jadi uring-uringan begitu.. Aku kan hanya penasaran..."

"Aku tidak uring-uringan."

Entah memang aku yang beruntung atau Naruto yang masih sayang nyawa, akhirnya si dobe ini diam juga sementara aku masih memasang wajah bete.

Kenapa nggak dari tadi aja sih, si dobe ini mingkem? Kenapa dia berisik sekali? Kenapa juga dia harus berpikir kalau aku bertengkar dengan Temari? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku habis misi sama dia? Lagian kenapa sih si mayat hidup itu harus menunggui Temari? Dan kenapa juga Temari malah langsung tersenyum ke arahnya sementara sebelumnya dia mendiamkan aku sepanjang perjalanan? Kenapa dia tidak mempedulikanku saat aku berjalan pergi dan malah mempedulikan si mayat hidup yang mengajaknya ngobrol entah tentang apa? Kenap—

Hegh?

Mampus...

Mikir apa aku barusan?

Emak... Bapak... Itachi... Salah satu dari kalian... tolong dong, bangkit dari kubur dan berikan aku petuah sakti penghilang sindrom-sindrom kegilaan...

* * *

Shikamaru terbengong-bengong ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan seseorang yang lumayan dikenalnya. Apalagi wajah mereka sama-sama terlihat senang.

Buset... Shikamaru yang lebih dulu kenal sama itu orang saja tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu saat mereka sedang jalan berduaan.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, Shikamaru berjalan malas ke arah dua orang yang masih sedang asyik itu dan menarik kunciran (?) salah satu dari mereka.

"Aw! Oh? Hei, Shika~"

"Cewek merepotkan... Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Shikamaru langsung.

Temari meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Err... Pagi ini, kok. Kenapa?"

"Aku mencarimu. Kudengar dari hokage misi yang ia berikan padamu mudah, makanya aku bingung karena tidak juga melihat batang hidungmu."

Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh?" tanggapnya singkat.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kulihat kau punya pemandu baru," ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah Sai.

"Tidak juga," sahut Sai kalem. "Aku hanya bermaksud mengantarnya kembali setelah urusan kami selesai. Tapi..." Sai menatap lurus ke arah Shikamaru. "Karena kau sudah ada di sini, aku pergi dulu saja. Sampai nanti, Temari-san."

"Daah, Sai~" Temari melambaikan tangannya sementara Shikamaru tidak merespon karena sibuk menguap. Toh, Sai juga tidak pamit padanya.

"Urusan?" tanya Shikamaru begitu ia selesai menguap dan Sai sudah berjalan pergi cukup jauh. "Ada urusan apa dia denganmu?"

"Loh? Bukannya kau sudah tahu kalau dia bilang dia mau melukisku?" balas Temari kembali blak-blakan (?).

"Oh..." Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menoleh kaget. "Hah? Kau tahu darimana kalau aku tahu?"

"Sasuke yang bilang padaku kemarin."

"Oh..." Shikamaru terdiam sebentar. "Hah? Sasuke?"

* * *

.

Entah bagaimana bisa aku menuruti perkataan Naruto untuk keluar jalan-jalan dengannya.

Pertama kupikir boleh juga, lumayan cari udara segar, siapa tahu pikiranku yang mulai gila bisa kembali adem dengan hawa segar Konoha.

Dan begonya, aku lupa kalau jalannya juga bareng Naruto.

Makin gilalah aku.

Geblek bener aku sekarang... Ah... otak jeniusku mulai termakan virus-virus gila... Laskar gila, sebarkanlah virus-virus gila~

"Sasuke-kun?"

Aku menoleh dengan wajah datar sedatar-datarnya, padahal pikiran dan batinku sekarang lagi naik turun bagai gelombang transversal dan melingkar-lingkar bagai gelombang longitudinal. Mungkin mereka juga sedang bersalto atau joget lagu Belah Duren milik JuPe? Entahlah, suka-suka mereka saja.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali rupanya? Bagaimana misinya?"

"Ey, Sakura-chan~ Aku juga ada di sini, loh."

"Iya, aku melihatmu, Naruto. Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn..." responku singkat. Emang sih, respon yang kuberikan ini nggak nyambung sama pertanyaannya. Tapi sudahlah, toh dia juga pasti tetap terpesona dengan jawaban singkat super keren yang keluar dari bibir seksi seorang berwajah ganteng ini.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi, memberanikan diri melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lenganku. "Kau terlihat lelah."

Aku hanya melirik singkat ke arahnya sebelum melempar tatapan ke arah lain lagi.

Jujur saja, Sakura itu cantik. Dia tangguh, pintar. Memiliki banyak kelebihan yang bisa menjadi alasan bagi semua cowok seperti Naruto untuk menyukainya.

Seandainya aku bego kayak Naruto, mungkin aku bisa membalas perasaannya... (maksud, Sas? *author ditendang keluar cerita lagi*)

Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menyukainya...

Padahal kalau aku bisa, semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot kesal sana-sini karena dicuekin. Juga tidak perlu merasa risih kalau dia didekati cowok lain karena aku tahu dia hanya suka padaku. Mau dia dilukis sama Sai juga bodo amat, kan dia sukanya sama aku. Nggak kayak Tem—

Bujugh buneng, atas nama Itachi Laura...

Kenapa aku ngomong seakan-akan kayak cembokut begini, ya?

"Loh? Hei, Shikamaru!"

Pupil mataku sedikit membesar, bukan karena suara toa Naruto yang mampu membuat nenek-nenek dalam jangkauan radius seribu kilometer mati karena serangan jantung, tapi karena ada orang yang sedang mengganggu pikirank— u...

Apa? Enggak, enggak. Enak saja. Tidak ada yang pernah menganggu pikiran seorang Sasuke Uchiha!

Aku hanya heran saja. Baru saja dia bareng Sai tadi, sekarang sudah bareng Shikamaru lagi.

Kulihat dia sedikit melirik ke arahku, tapi cepat-cepat dia membuang muka lagi dan bertingkah seolah tidak melihat apa-apa. Hegh? Apa yang salah?

"Temari-san masih di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ramah. "Wah... Apa urusannya belum selesai, ya? Pasti sibuk sekali..."

"Ah, tidak juga," sahutnya. "Kebetulan Shikamaru sudah mengurus bagian yang harus kuurus juga kemarin. Hahaha," ujarnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru.

Tapi kenapa dia seperti menghindari melihat Sakura begitu, sih?

"Merepotkan..." keluh Shikamaru, entah kepada siapa.

"Jadi Temari-san kapan mau pulang?"

"Umm, rencananya sih besok."

Eh...?

Be- besok...?

L-loh? Apaan sih? Memangnya kenapa kalo dia pulang? Cih,_ like I care_ aja.

"Jadi apa kalian sekarang sedang menikmati saat-saat terakhir sebelum Temari pulang besok, ya?" goda Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mau pergi dari sini.

Pasti karena aku bosan hanya seperti kambing-congek di sini.

Kakiku pun bergerak mundur dan aku berbalik pergi, lagi-lagi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura bingung sambil mengikuti langkahku. "Ehm— Sampai nanti, Shikamaru dan Temari-san!"

"Oy, oy, oy?" Naruto juga mengikuti kami. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada," ujarku yang baru menyadari satu hal.

Sakura masih memeluk lenganku.

Apa ini yang dari tadi dihindarinya dan tidak ingin dilihatnya?

* * *

Temari baru menoleh lagi saat disadarinya mereka sudah berjalan pergi. Alisnya berkerut samar.

Perlahan, ia menarik-narik lengan baju Shikamaru.

"Apa?" respon pemuda pemalas itu singkat.

"Aku mau kembali."

"Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba lesu begitu?"

"Entahlah. Baru berasa capek sekarang."

"Ah... Dasar gadis aneh merepotkan."

* * *

.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang lain dalam hatiku. Sepertinya aku belum pernah merasakannya. Rasanya seperti ada antusianisme tinggi yang ditemani rasa lega dan... entahlah.

Kenapa aku harus merasakan hal seperti ini terhadap sesuatu yang hanya berasal dari pikiranku dan belum pasti kebenarannya?

Err, kalian tidak mengerti, ya? Oke, karena aku baik, akan kuperjelas sedikit.

Kenapa aku merasa senang saat dengan pedenya aku menganggap kalau dia cemburu terhadap Sakura?

Duh...

Sampai sekarang pun aku masih memikirkan hal ini. Duduk di atas atap, memandangi langit gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang.

Serta diiringi suara ngorok Naruto.

Sialan.

Ini memang kupingku yang terlalu sakti atau ngoroknya Naruto yang kegedean, sih? Kenapa sampai aku ada di sini saja masih kedengeran? Padahal kemarin-kemarin ngoroknya belum sekenceng ini. Itu pun sudah kusumpal dulu dengan bantal. Tadi juga sudah kusumpal mulutnya dengan panci, kenapa masih kendengeran sampai di sini ngoroknya?

Hebat juga sampai sekarang dia tidak diusir dari apartemen bobroknya ini.

Ih, najis, kok malah jadi mikirin si dobe cemprengan itu, sih...

Kembali ke laptop...

Ergh, entah kenapa aku masih merasa ada yang ngeganjal di hatiku selain perasaan senang itu. Rasanya lebih nggak enak dan benar-benar membuatku tidak tenang.

Dia pulang besok...

Aduh, bete bete bete bete bete bete ah, bete bete ah, bete bete ah! Kenapa sih jadi kepikiran begini?

Aku bangkit berdiri dengan kerennya dan memutuskan untuk —ehem— pergi —uhuk, uhuk— ke tempatnya —huatchi— sebentar. Tapi tidak ada maksud apa-apa, sih...

Baru mau mulai melompat, aku baru ingat sesuatu...

Bego, aku nggak tahu dia nginap di mana.

Ah, tanya Shikamaru saja, deh...

Saat aku melompat asal ke salah satu atap, aku baru ingat lagi...

Dodol, aku nggak tahu tempat tinggal Shikamaru di mana.

Apa bangunin Naruto? Ah... udah ngorok sampai segitunya, pasti bakalan susah dibangunin. Kalaupun berhasil, dia pasti penasaran ngapain aku nanyain tempatnya Shikamaru dan ujung-ujungnya memaksa ikut.

Atau Sakura? Eh, jangan, deh. Samanya dia kayak Naruto, tipe orang dengan tingkat penasaran tinggi yang menyebalkan.

Arrgghh, kalau begitu siapa lagi, dongg?

* * *

.

"Yo."

Haahh... akhirnya malah jadi nanya dia... saking buntunya ini otak...

"Ada apa malam-malam begini, Sasuke? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, sensei. Aku cuma mau tanya kediaman Nara dimana."

Kulihat si Kakashi itu menurunkan buku berwarna jingga yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap lurus ke arahku yang sedang bergelantungan dengan kerennya di depan jendelanya.

Dia diam. Aku juga diam.

"Maaf... Kau tanya apa tadi?"

"Aku tanya, kediaman Nara itu dimana?"

Hening lagi.

Ia melirik ke belakang, ke arahku lagi, lalu ke belakang lagi. "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya lalu berjalan masuk lagi dan membongkar-bongkar sesuatu.

Aku menunggu dalam diam. Tuh kan, benar keputusanku kali ini. Kalau orangnya dia, pasti aku tidak akan ditanyai ini itu.

Dia kembali tak lama kemudian ke jendela dan mengulurkan sebuah kertas. "Nih, peta daerah Konoha."

Aku langsung mengambilnya. "Makasih, sensei."

"Yo."

Dan dengan wajah datar dan tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi, dia menutup jendelanya.

Meninggalkan aku dengan ekspresi langka yaitu cengo di depan jendelanya. Fyuh, untung tidak ada yang lihat.

Gila! Dia benar-benar tidak tanya apa-apa!

* * *

.

"E-eh? Cari Shikamaru? Te-temannya, ya?" tanya emaknya Shikamaru dengan tersendat-sendat. Ckckck, dia pasti terpesona juga oleh kegantenganku.

Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku ke arahnya. "Ya. Maaf menganggu malam-malam."

"Ahahahaha, tidak apa-apa, kok," ujar emak Shikamaru sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Jadi kau, ya, bocah Uchiha yang akhirnya kembali itu? Ahaha, ada apa mencari Shikamaru?"

"Hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar," jawabku ngasal. Nggak sepenuhnya ngasal juga sih... Emang aku cuma mau tanya sebentar, kok.

"Tunggu, ya, biar kupanggilkan dulu anak pemalas itu. Masuk dulu saja, bagaimana?" ujar emak Shikamaru lagi dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ng... Tidak usah, saya tunggu di sini saja."

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Lalu dalam hitungan detik, emaknya Shikamaru sudah melesat masuk ke dalam, dan beberapa detiknya lagi, terdengar suara bombastis. "SHIKAMARU! ITU ADA TEMEN GANTENGMU DI BAWAH!"

"OI, YOSHINO! APA AKU MENGENALNYA?"

"MANA AKU TAHU, SUAMIKU. SUDAH, CUCI SAJA PIRINGNYA! HEY, SHIKAMARU!"

"AKU DENGAR! BERHENTI MENGGEDOR PINTU KAMARKU, BU!"

"HEH, ANAK SIALAN! BERANI KAU BERTERIAK PADA IBUMU?"

"YANG TERIAK DULUAN SIAPA?"

Wow.. Ramainya rumah ini.

Ternyata Shikamaru bisa ooc juga, ya... #abaikan (?)

Dua menit kemudian dia keluar dan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan malasnya, tidak terlihat sedikitpun kalau dia terkejut dengan kedatanganku. "Oh, jadi kau teman ganteng yang disebut-sebut ibuku. Ada apa?"

Heh, jadi malu~ "Aku mau tanya dimana tempat Temari menginap?"

Barulah wajahnya terlihat terkejut. "Bikin salah apa dia padamu?"

"Aku bukan mau membunuhnya, kok. Aku ada urusan dengannya."

Dia terlihat sedikit lebih serius dan memasang tampang was-was. "Apa itu kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Memangnya penting sekali?"

"Yah, kalau tidak aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu untuk bertanya padamu seperti sekarang."

"Cih, merepotkan... Dia menginap tidak jauh dari gedung hokage, kok. Nama penginapannya..." Ia mencubit dagunya dan menatap ke atas. "Emm... Apa, ya? Ah, aku lupa."

Gubrak... "Jadi bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya?" tanyaku lagi dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi.

"Gedung penginapannya pokoknya yang paling tinggi diantara rumah dan gedung lain. Nomor kamarnya..." Dia kembali menatap menerawang. "...lupa juga."

"Ya sudahlah. Kurasa informasinya cukup. Selamat malam."

Dan aku segera berlalu dari sana.

Oh iya! Lupa bilang makasih!

Ah, ya udahlah ya~

* * *

.

Akhirnya, setelah membulatkan tekad untuk bertanya ke mbak-mbak (?) resepsionis, dapat juga nomor kamarnya.

Gila, ya. Pengorbananku ini sungguh teramat sangat besar sekali. Bela-belain berpikir dengan latar suara ngorok Naruto, datang malam-malam ke rumah si nanas bongkok, digodain mbak-mbak ganjen yang ngejawab bertele-tele pas ditanya... Ckckck, sungguh _gentleman_ sejati kau ini, Sasuke Uchiha. Hahaha!

Nah, misi selanjutnya adalah datang ke kamarnya... lewat jendela...

Entah kenapa aku yakin dia pasti sudah tidur. Yah, dan entah kenapa lagi aku tidak ingin membangunkannya karena kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

Maka aku pun keluar lagi dan melompat-lompat ke jendela. Aku memeriksa sekelilingku. Jalanan sudah sepi. Beberapa lampu di dalam rumah sudah dimatikan kecuali lampu di beberapa gedung. Itu pun sedikit sekali. Oh, dan kecuali lampu jalanan tentunya. Masa iya lampu jalanan mati juga? Gembel amat tuh hokage, orang cape-cape dikasih misi bejibun sama dia masa duitnya nggak mau dipake buat bayar listrik?

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang sama sekali yang melihatku di sana, aku pun melakukan sebuah gaya nista, yaitu nemplok di jendela. _Well_, gayanya memang nista, tapi karena aku yang melakukannya, tentu saja namanya berubah menjadi gaya elit super mengesankan dan mengundang decak kagum.

Sudahlah, pokoknya intinya aku nemplok ke jendela.

Sedikit memusatkan mataku pada kegelapan kamar itu dan,_ voila_! Bener kan dugaanku, dia sudah tidur.

Aku memeriksa jendelanya. Tengok ke kiri, tengok ke kanan, cuma ada kaca, bingkai, dan engsel. Loh kok? Kuncinya teh kemana? Gorden juga kaga ada, lagi. Gembel bener, penginapan macam apa coba nih? Hanya saja aku masih berpikir, mungkin sistem keamanan Konoha versi baru kali, ya. Siapa tahu pas kubuka jendelanya, eh ada alarm anti maling yang bunyi atau ada jutsu yang langsung mengeluarkan sepasukan anbu? Atau semacamnya gitu, kan mungkin saja. Maka dengan modal tekad dan nekat, kugeserlah jendelanya dengan penuh ketelitian dan sikap hati-hati yang menjunjung tinggi peminiman suara seminim-minimnya demi kepentingan orang yang sedang tidur di dalam sana serta diriku sendiri.

Dan... hening~

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiriku. Hening. Sepi. Sunyi. Senyap.

Lalu aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam dan menunggu lagi.

Masih hening. Masih sepi. Masih sunyi. Masih senyap.

Wadah... sumpah deh, gembelnya nggak nahan...

Aku melangkah beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke depan tempat tidurnya. Lalu aku berjongkok, menopang daguku, dan memperhatikan wajah tidurnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Aku tidak tahu lagi berapa lama waktu yang lewat saat aku bertahan dengan posisi itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya.

Ciluk... ba-ke-kok~

Bukan secara perlahan-lahan. Tapi secara mendadak, langsung membelalak begitu saja. Tentu saja aku juga jadi agak terkejut. Baru berkedip sekali, ternyata dia sudah menyambar kipas besarnya dan setengah membukanya ketika reflekku akhirnya bergerak cepat dan menahan tangannya.

"Heh, tenanglah. Masa kau mau menghancurkan separuh penginapan ini malam-malam begini?" ujarku dengan nada tenang. Padahal jantungku lagi dag dig dug sekarang. Coba reflekku terlambat sedikit. Salah-salah bisa sudah terbang aku tadi.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada canggung. Ia melirik ke jendela yang masih terbuka dan kembali menatapku. "Kenapa tidak lewat pintu?" tanyanya ngaco. Apa dia masih ngantuk?

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh lewat jendela?"

"Kalau maksudmu baik dan sopan, kau pasti akan lewat pintu."

"Memangnya kalau aku lewat jendela, maksudku sudah pasti tidak baik dan tidak sopan?"

"Heh, ngaco!"

Aku mengernyit sedikit. Dia yang ngaco, kenapa jadi aku yang dikatain?

"Sekarang jawab, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hening...

Wuah, jujur sekali aku. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk garis lurus.

"Lalu kenapa kau lewat jendela?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena aku tidak yakin," jawabku lagi.

"Tidak yakin apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi aku tidak yakin."

"Jadi ngapain kau memandangiku saat aku sedang tidur begitu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku belum yakin dengan pertanyaanku. Makanya aku tidak berani membangunkanmu."

Alisnya berkerut dalam. "Kau aneh. Apa sikapmu memang begini?"

"Kau marah?"

"Untungnya aku tidak punya penyakit jantung. Kalau punya, kau harus bertanggungjawab ke hadapan Gaara dan Kankuro karena aku pasti sudah mati sekarang."

"Oh..."

"Nah..." Ia mengibaskan poninya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang memang agak berantakkan jadi makin acak-acakan. Anehnya dia tetap terlihat me —ohok, ohok— na —brruumm— rik —ngiiinngg— meskipun terlihat berantakkan begitu. "Sekarang kau mau apa?"

Aku terdiam. Mampus, bilang apa, nih?

Dia menutup lagi senjatanya dan meletakannya kembali ke tempat sebelumnya ia menaruh senjata itu. Lalu ia sedikit bergeser dan tanpa disuruh pun, aku langsung mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Heh? Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk?" katanya dengan tatapan mendelik.

"Ah, aku tahu kau berniat begitu," ujarku pede.

Dia membuang muka dan mulai menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya. "Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Aduh... Sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi, nih... Ya sudahlah, terlanjur keciprat, biar basah sekalian saja. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang tahu pembicaraanku dengannya saat ini, jadi bisa dipastikan aku akan terbebas dari malu. "Kenapa kau mendiamkanku?"

Dia menoleh cepat. Ekspresinya terlihat kaget. "Hah?"

"Tadi, saat perjalanan kita kembali ke Konoha."

"Kupikir kau yang tidak mau bicara denganku?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kau bersikap jutek padaku tadi pagi."

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Iya, kau begitu."

Hening lagi. Aku masih menatap lurus ke depan sementara kurasa ia masih menatap bingung ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau tadi pergi begitu saja?" Gantian dia yang bertanya padaku.

"Kapan?"

"Saat ada Sai. Dan saat kau sedang bersama Sakura dan Naruto."

"Karena aku tidak mau mengganggu pembicaraan kalian."

"Omong kosong, Uchiha."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu."

Lalu suasana kembali hening.

Aku memutar otakku. Rasanya masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sai setelah itu misalnya. Tapi... kenapa juga aku mesti nanya? Apa peduliku dengan apa yang dilakukannya bersama mayat hidup itu?

"Kau ke sini untuk menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku akhirnya menengok. Dia sepertinya agak terkejut karena tidak menyangka aku akan menoleh dan menatap langsung ke arah matanya. Kami saling terdiam beberapa detik lamanya.

Kacau. Pikiranku kacau, otakku rasanya seperti konslet. Yang kukatakan selanjutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan dan kontrolku sendiri.

"Lupakan. Anggap aku tidak pernah bertanya."

Lalu aku bangkit berdiri. Tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi untuk melihat ekspresinya, aku melompat keluar dan menjauh dari jendela penginapannya.

* * *

.

Entah kenapa lagi-lagi aku merasa agak menyesal. Semalaman aku hampir tidak tidur karena merasakan sesuatu yang berbau penyesalan dalam kepalaku.

Bisa kurasakan tatapan lurus Naruto ke arahku. "Kau kenapa? Kok lesu begitu, sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku ogah-ogahan.

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam dan bengong? Seperti orang banyak pikiran saja," komentarnya lagi.

Aku memang sedang banyak pikiran. Cuma satu sih, buah pikirannya, tapi cabangnya itu, loh...

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Sasuke?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Malas, ah.

"Kau tahu, kau kan bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Tawaran ditolak. Gila aja cerita sama dia. Yang ada entar malah dikira aku sedang bercanda pula. "Tidak ada apa-apa," ujarku lagi, kembali ogah-ogahan.

Lalu terdengar suara ketukan kaca. Aku dan Naruto sama-sama menoleh dan melihat Shikamaru sedang menguap di depan jendela. Idih, memangnya nggak bisa lewat pintu apa?

Ah... apa ini, ya, yang dipikirkan Temari kemarin...?

Naruto membuka jendelanya. "Ada apa, Shikamaru?"

"Kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian," ujarnya sambil menyeka air mata ngantuk dari sudut matanya. "Ada tahanan bawah tanah yang kabur. Jumlahnya empat orang. Mereka sudah kabur melewati gerbang Konoha dan kita harus menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka kabur lebih jauh."

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Aku bisa mendengar suara si mayat hidup dan kulihat juga Naruto mendongak ke atas. "Aku khawatir mereka berpapasan dengan Temari-san yang baru saja pergi. Memang sih, Temari-san bukan orang tanpa pertahanan, tapi tidak ada salahnya mengantisipasi."

Hegh? Temari baru saja pergi? Kok dia tahu?

"Ayo, Sasuke!" seru Naruto bersemangat sambil meloncat keluar jendela dengan antusias.

Aku mengambil dulu senjataku sebelum menyusul mereka.

.

Kami bergerak secepat mungkin melompati barang-batang pohon satu per satu. Ih, ganggu orang aja deh. Kenapa sih harus aku juga yang dimintai tolong? Kenapa nggak orang lain aja? Cih...

Tapi jujur saja, aku agak kepikiran dengan ucapan Sai.

"Nah," Shikamaru yang awalnya memang berada paling depan diantara kami berbalik tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, "sekarang kita berpencar. Sai, kau ke barat laut. Sasuke, kau tetap ke utara. Naruto akan ke timur laut sementara aku ke arah timur."

Dan dengan itu, mereka semua pun berpencar ke arah yang Shikamaru perintahkan. Hmm... kalau mau ke Suna harus lewat mana, ya? Ah, sudahlah, fokus kerja dulu saja. Eh, ngomong-ngomong dapet duit nggak, ya, disuruh secara nggak langsung begini? Aduh, fokus, Sas, fokus. Aku tahu kau mau mengalihkan pikiranmu dari seseorang, tapi bukan berpikiran ngaco begini caranya.

Aku mempercepat gerakanku. Ditengah gerakanku yang lagi terobsesi menyaingi kecepatan Rock Lee (?), mataku menangkap seseorang nggak asing di depan sana.

Itu dia!

Nih, Shikamaru sengaja, apa apaan sih? Masa bisa kebetulan begini? Ah, apa memang kalau jodoh nggak kemana, ya?

Nah loh kan, ngaco lagi deh lo Sas.

Dan sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku karena dia menoleh.

Lalu ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya benar-benar ekspresi terkaget yang pernah kulihat dari berbagai ekspresi kaget manusia lainnya.

Dia buru-buru meraih senjatanya. Dan aku, sepertinya karena panik, entah bagaimana sudah ada di depannya dan menahan tangannya. Lagi.

Wuih~ rekor baru~ menyamai kecepatan Rock Lee tanpa jutsu apapun~ Bisa masuk _Guinness Book of Record_ nggak ya? #abaikan (?)

Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh, tapi aku menahannya dan menuntunnya untuk berhenti dan berdiri dengan baik serta benar di atas tanah.

Sebelum dia membuka mulutnya, aku sudah memotongnya duluan. "Dengar, aku bukan di sini karena kesengajaan. Aku diberi tugas untuk mengejar salah satu dari empat tahanan bawah tanah yang kabur dari Konoha."

Dia terdiam sambil memandangku dengan tatapan mengernyit. "Ya sudah, sana. Lakukan tugasmu," ujarnya sambil melepaskan genggamanku pada tangannya dan mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya. Apa aku terlalu erat menahan tangannya?

Tapi aku masih terdiam dan memandang ke arahnya.

"Semoga berhasil," ujarnya lagi, berusaha terlihat cuek dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Namun tiba-tiba tanah di sekitar kami berdiri bergetar.

Aku langsung siaga, begitu juga dengan Temari. Heh, Shikamaru cuma bilang kalau tahanannya itu tahanan bawah tanah. Apa mereka bisa kabur karena punya kemampuan bergerak di dalam tanah juga? Jih, ribet dah.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya rasanya benar-benar dalam sekejap mata.

Dari dalam tanah, keluarlah pusaran angin besar dikelilingi bebatuan hancur dan debu pekat. Yang membuatku tertegun setelahnya adalah saat pusaran itu tepat menghantam sisi kiri wajah Temari. Dia berseru tertahan dan terpental jauh beberapa meter di depanku.

Pusaran itu makin melambat hingga berhenti dan membentuk wujud orang. Mungkin dia si tahanan kaburnya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menerjang melewatinya dan menghampiri Temari yang kini sudah duduk dan mencoba bangkit berdiri lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan nada panik yang kentara.

Darah mulai mengalir dari pelipis kirinya. Pipinya juga agak bengkak. Tapi matanya tetap tertuju ke si pusaran yang sudah menabraknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa saja dia tahanan dalam tugasmu itu! Lihat, dia sudah mau kabur lagi!" ujarnya padaku.

Aku berdecak sekali dan menarik senjataku. "Kusanagi no tsurugi..." Aku melirik sedikit tahanan yang sudah bersiap kabur masuk ke tanah lagi. "Chidorigatana," gumamku dan menebaskan senjataku sekali. Lalu aku sudah tidak menoleh lagi karena aku yakin orang itu pasti sudah tepar sekarang. Dugaanku juga diperkuat oleh ekspresi Temari yang menganga sambil melihat ke arah orang itu. Barulah ekspresinya berubah jadi meringis ketika aku sedikit menyentuh wajahnya.

Debu-debu sialan, gara-gara mereka aku tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas tadi. Kenapa juga reflekku tidak langsung bekerja tadi? Harusnya aku bisa melindunginya! Harusnya aku bisa membuat siapapun yang ada di dekatku tidak terluka!

"Darahnya tidak berhenti..." ujarku sambil berusaha menghentikan pendarahan pada pelipisnya, tapi dia menghindar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil."

"Pipimu bengkak." Aku bersikeras mengulurkan tanganku. "Biar kulihat."

Dan dia menepis tanganku. "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah, jangan kotori tanganmu."

Alisku berkerut tidak senang. "Tidak. Biar kulihat."

Dia menepis lagi tanganku, kali ini lebih keras. Lalu ia menatapku, bukan dengan tatapan marah, tapi... ah, susah dijelaskan. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Pertama kau bersikap dingin padaku. Lalu mulai ramah sebelum akhirnya kau bertingkah seperti tidak mengenaliku. Lalu kau menyusup ke tempatku malam-malam dengan sikap hangat dan pergi dengan datar dan tidak mempedulikanku. Lalu sekarang kau kembali bertingkah baik padaku?" Temari memaksakan sebuah tawa sarkastis. "Sebegitu menyedihkannyakah aku hingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Aku terdiam. Mungkin ekspresiku sekarang kaget? Melas? Entahlah. Ya, jujur saja aku memang agak terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah?

"Temari-san?"

Reflek aku menoleh dan melihat Sai sudah berlari ke arah kami. Ia melempar (?) tahanan hasil tangkapannya (?) yang sudah ia ikat dengan —heh, apa itu?— tinta ke sebelah tangkapanku (?) yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya saat dilihatnya Temari terduduk di tanah dan aku berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Temari-san, kau terluka!" serunya cemas dan berjongkok di sisi sebelahnya lagi.

Temari mengeluarkan saputangan putih dari kantungnya dan menyeka darahnya. "Tidak, kok. Hanya lecet sedikit. Tenang saja."

Lalu aku menyadari si mayat hidup iu melihatku dengan tatapan datar, yang tentu saja langsung kuasumsikan sebagai tatapan menyalahkan.

"Apa?" ujarku jutek.

Ia kembali fokus pada Temari. "Kenapa kau bisa terluka Temari-san?"

"Yah, karena kebodohanku sendiri, kok. Aku saja yang ceroboh sampai bisa kena hantam begi—"

"Tidak. Ini kecerobohanku," potongku tiba-tiba sambil menatap lurus mata tealnya yang membulat ke arahku. "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungimu."

Hah, seorang Sasuke Uchiha minta maaf. Pemandangan dan kejadian yang benar-benar langka. Masa bodoh dengan gengsi dan harga diri, lah.

Aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Kita kembali lagi ke Konoha saja, ya?" tanya Sai akhirnya.

"Kita?" ulang Temari. "Aku tidak termaksud, kan?"

"Tidak. Maksudku kau juga."

"Tidak mau dan tidak usah. Aku sudah bilang ini hanya luka kecil. Ditekan sedikit juga nanti darahnya berhenti sendiri."

"Tapi kurasa lebih baik kau kembali ke Konoha lagi," ujar Sai kembali membujuk. "Biar aku minta tolong pada Sakura untuk menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Buat apa buang-buang cakra cuma untuk luka kecil? Tidak usahlah," tolak Temari lagi. "Aku bukan gadis cengeng yang tidak bisa apa-apa, kok. Bisa kuatasi sendiri. Sekarang aku mau pulang."

Lalu datanglah Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Yes! Akhirnya tertangkap juga semuanya!" ujar Naruto.

Shikamaru mendekat ke arah kami. "Kenapa wajahmu?" tanyanya begitu melihat Temari menutupi wajah sebelah kirinya dengan saputangan yang mulai ternoda warna merah.

"Kegebok dia," jawab Temari enteng sambil menunjuk ke arah tahanan yang sudah kubikin tepar itu.

"Ah." Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ayo kita kembali dan obati lukamu."

"Aduuh, lagi-lagi..." Temari menghela napas gusar. "Aku tidak apa-apa—"

Lalu dia mengulang semua tetek bengek yang dia ucapkan pada Sai tadi.

Sementara aku hanya berdiri diam tanpa tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan katakan.

Haruskah aku kembali bersikap peduli padanya? Atau mulai dari sekarang saja aku kembali bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli padanya?

Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan banyak. Seperti kelompok. Belum sempat aku memberitahu mereka, orang-orang itu sudah sampai.

"Nee-san?"

Hah? Nee-san?

Mereka semua menoleh, begitu juga denganku. "Eh? Gaara? Kankuro?"

Oh iya. Aku ingat muka dua orang yang sedang berdiri paling depan itu. Siapa, ya, namanya? Lupa ah. Heh? Lalu untuk apa antek-antek yang di belakang mereka itu? Dilihat dari ekspresi mereka, sepertinya mereka kaget mendapati kakak mereka dalam keadaan macam ini.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya salah satu yang berambut merah sambil berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

Sementara Temari menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi, aku meneliti penampilan orang itu dengan seksama dan menyadari kalau orang itu ternyata adalah kazekage. Pantesan anteknya banyak begitu.

"Dasar bodoh," omel seseorang yang membawa gulungan besar di punggungnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menghindar?"

"Bagaimana caranya kalau dianya saja muncul dari tanah, Kankuro? Mau menghindar juga mana keburu?" omel Temari balik. Oo, jadi itu yang namanya Kankuro. Berarti yang satu lagi pasti namanya Gaara.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Gaara ke arahnya sambil memegang wajahnya dan mengecek lukanya. Hanya saja beda denganku, Temari tidak menepis tangannya.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Temari kalem.

"Kau sendirian saat itu?"

Temari menunjuk ke arahku. "Ada dia juga."

Selanjutnya dua pasang mata itu menatap ke arahku. Memang sih, ekspresi mereka sama-sama datar dan tidak terlihat jengkel atau apapun. Tapi mata mengirimkan pesan tersendiri yang bisa dimengerti oleh otakku, seperti _brengsek, pria macam apa kau, tidak melindungi kakakku? _atau _sialan, dia pasti tidak ada niat menolong kakakku tadi_.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" Kankuro akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya padaku. "Kenapa tidak menolong kakakku?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku. Kesal juga sih. Kalau mengaku aku salah pada Temari dan minta maaf karena tidak melindunginya sih tidak apa-apa. Kalaupun Temari menyalahkanku, aku juga tidak akan marah. Tapi disalahkan oleh orang lain..._ Hello_?

"Bukan salahnya, kok. Kan sudah kubilang tidak sempat lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau kemana?"

"Ke Konoha. Gaara ada urusan dengan Godaime Tsunade," jawab Kankuro.

"Apa aku harus ikut?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang dengan luka seperti itu," ujar Gaara dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau ikut kami. Obati dulu lukamu."

Temari hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya. Saat Sai mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri, ia menyambutnya dengan santai.

Heh, itu kan ideku! Sai sialan!

Akhirnya kami kembali ramai-ramai ke Konoha lagi. Namun sepanjang perjalanan entah kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan kedua pelototan dari makhluk bersangkutan yang kakaknya baru saja kena gebok karena kesalahanku secara tidak langsung.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan juga aku melihat Sai yang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari Temari.

Sialan.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

_ah, sempet update chappie baru~ makasih banyak atas reviewnya,_** Lady Spain** (emang nggak jelas tuh si Sasu *di amaterasu* ah, apa di chap ini sudah kelihatan feel Tema ke Sasu? :D)_,_** rin kage no kurokaze** (kami senang bisa membuat Anda senang(?) *kedipin mata gaje*)_, _**Harukaze Chiharu **(makasih banyak udah di fav :D)_, _**Hello kitty cute** (maaf ya yang kemarin itu lama update :o)_, _**SasuTema **(kamu nggak sendirian, ada kami, di hatimuu~ *gombal gaje* *abaikan*)_, _**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran **(ah, senpai terlalu baik memuji. terima kasih :D)_, _**Laura **(hmm, maaf ya lama updatenya)_, _**Chae Rim **(selalu diusahakan update cepet, ya :D)_, _**Min Cha 'ShikaTema **(maaf karena updatean kemarin lama, ya :D)_, _**Ichigo **(update kilatnya selalu diusahakan, ya :D)_, _**Fedeoya Kimchi** (keke, ide bagus XD)_, dan _**Naoki** (nggak berani masukin genre humor. habisnya takut nggak lucu. hehehe)

_sekali lagi kami hanturkan berjuta-juta(?) terima kasih. mungkin di chapter ini kegajean Sasuke agak berkurang karena mau fokus ke romansa mereka dulu. diusahakan, kegajean Sasuke akan segera kembali. *dicekek Sasu*_

Warm Hug~


End file.
